Antítesis de amor
by GaviBlog
Summary: Una historia de amor de 22 años no puede ser fácilmente arrancada del corazón por más dolorosa que haya sido. Sin embargo lejos de esa persona es posible tratar de avanzar poco a poco pero ¿Qué pasará cuando sus destinos vuelvan a cruzarse? ¿Se perdonarán o terminarán de destruirse? FF para personas de amplio criterio.
1. Prólogo

Se dice que los humanos vivimos de ciclos, desde el principio de los tiempos de la humanidad. Hemos crecido y desarrollado una concepción del tiempo. Marcamos ciclos como los días, los meses, los años y las temporadas. Siempre que algo se abre se tiene que cerrar para dar paso a lo nuevo.

El amor es como un ciclo, mientras vamos creciendo y preocupándonos por encontrar eso que llamamos amor vamos experimentando una serie de largas emociones nuevas que al cabo de un tiempo empiezan a desaparecer y cerramos un ciclo para abrir otro con una persona totalmente nueva que nos haga repetir la montaña rusa de emociones.

¿Pero qué sucede con los amores que nunca terminan pero tampoco nunca comienzan?

Se abre el ciclo pero nunca se cierra. Es un amor intermitente, uno que pocos desgraciados pueden experimentar, porque el que ama de esa forma solo está destinándose al sufrimiento.

Hinata desde pequeña creyó en las historias de amor, los cuentos de hadas y princesas no eran su especial adoración pero no podía negar que la idea del príncipe ideal y perfecto que llegase un día a rescatarla le aceleraba el corazón. La hacía soñar y fantasear con un romance como los que veía en las películas románticas favoritas de su madre.

A sus tiernos 6 años conoció a su primer amor, cuando éste desapareció un día sin dejar rastro su corazón experimentó el primer quiebre. Su madre le aseguró que no tenía que tomarlo tan a pecho. "Los amores son efímeros, van y vienen y siempre son personas distintas las que te hacen sentir las mismas emociones"

Pero Hyuuga Hinata no estaba de acuerdo. Sin entender el verdadero motivo sabía con seguridad que _**lo que sentía por ese muchacho no lo sentiría por nadie más**_. Durante su último año de primaria comenzaría un breve y pequeño romance, que sería tan fugaz como inocente y puro. Rayando en lo idílico que por vez primera pensó que los cuentos de princesas podían hacerse realidad.

Pero esa relación terminó tan pronto comenzó. Y ella sufrió. Su madre le aconsejó "Es un mal de amores y esos rápido se olvidan Hina, aun eres muy pequeña para entender algo tan complicado como el amor" pero Hina _**sabía que lo que había sentido con ese chico no lo sentiría por nadie más. **_

La siguiente vez que se enamoró lo hizo durante un entierro. El momento fue tan milimétrico que pudo ser olvidado en las memorias que quedan bajo el tiempo, pero no sucedió así. Sus ojos se encontraron en una chispa de intensidad, de necesidad, de pertenencia y soledad. Y simplemente se enamoró y el amor fue mutuo. Pero tarde que temprano el romance terminó y su corazón se hizo casi pedazos, porque él simplemente desapareció. Su hermano mayor le aconsejó "Eres muy joven aún, a tu edad ningún romance es para siempre, es solo un mal de amores Hinata, todo terminará y lo olvidarás" _**Pero la chica de ojos perla sabía que lo que había sentido con ese chico no lo sentiría por nadie más.**_

Llegó a pensar que estaba loca, que su madre y hermano tenían razón, que debía olvidar a ese amor. Ella debía encontrar a alguien más, debía experimentar… pero no podía. Sus amigas le contaban de sus diversos novios, la animaban "Hay muchos peces en el mar Hina, tienes que probar salir con alguien más" Cuando lo intentó llegó a la misma respuesta de antes:_**Lo que había sentido con ese chico no lo sentiría por nadie más.**_

Ellas insistían "¿No crees que cuando llevas mucho con alguien simplemente el amor acaba?" pero para Hinata nunca había habido un "fin" pues parecía que la posibilidad siempre estaba abierta. Vivir diferentes tipos de amor era algo de lo que ella sí podía alardear, pero jamás entendía a sus compañeras cuando aseguraban que lo que sentían al empezar un noviazgo era siempre igual pero con diferentes personas.

Hinata también quería sentirlo, quería montarse en el carrusel de emociones del enamoramiento muchas veces con diferentes personas, y que por fin alguien le dijera que ahora entendía lo que era el amor. Pero eso no sucedía. La última vez se aseguró de grabarse en su mente aquella frase que se había repetido incesantemente desde su primer amor a los 6 años. En una cama de hospital, con una intoxicación por mezcla de drogas y recientes ataques de epilepsia volvió a concluir por última vez: _**Lo que había sentido con ese chico no lo sentiría por nadie más.**_

Namikaze Naruto era una persona a la que no podías preguntarle qué era el amor. Siempre desviaba la conversación, no le gustaba tener que admitir que no tenía experiencia con mujeres, y que a sus 21 años conocía de mujeres lo que sabía de cocina. Solo hacer Ramen.

Su vida era un tumulto de sentimientos y vaivenes desastrosos; sentía que la muerte lo acosaba con una frecuencia casi infernal y que si en algún momento podía alardear de algo era de haber sido sobreviviente a una masacre que se acercaba constantemente a su integridad y amenazaba con llevárselo, pero nunca cumplía y alejaba de él a sus personas amadas. Dejándolo nuevamente sumido en la soledad.

Todos sus conocidos le decían constantemente "Consíguete una novia, eso te ayudaría a sentirte motivado" y él siempre aseguraba que ya tenía una. Para sus amigos esa afirmación era casi una mentira. Todos conocían la bella historia de romance del rubio. Pero le aseguraban que tenía que superarla y continuar con su vida.

Le decían de forma casi incesante que un amor tan juvenil no podía ser tomado tan enserio. Es más, le recordaban que de seguir así moriría sin experimentar el verdadero amor. Pero el chico siempre los ignoraba de una forma casi categórica._**Él sabía perfectamente que lo que había vivido era verdadero amor.**_

Pero se había negado a dar explicaciones a sus amigos y se limitaba a mentir diciendo que de chicas no sabía nada, porque era totalmente cierto. Él no conocía el amor de diferentes mujeres a lo largo de su vida; solo de una. Y estaba totalmente seguro que sería la única vez que podría amar porque en alguna parte de su historia familiar su capacidad para amar se había limitado a esa única persona._** Y por eso él sabía que lo que había vivido era verdadero amor.**_

Estaba consciente de que para todos un amor preparatoriano era casi una basura comparado con amores universitarios, o peor aún, con noviazgos de años. Pero Naruto sentía en lo profundo de su corazón que su historia era diferente a la de todos. Recordaba como aquél romance que lo marcaría por años comenzó con casi un adulterio. La chica tenía un sexy novio de su grupo y él había aparecido un día de la nada y simplemente se habían enamorado.

Fue en su primer encuentro, ni siquiera hablaron las cosas. Sus ojos se encontraron y la llama simplemente se encendió. Como la mecha que espera ser alcanzada por el abrasador fuego. Se besaron apenas se vieron. Dejaron a todos con la boca abierta, más que nada al novio de la chica. Era un impulso fuerte, más que la conciencia o la razón, pero fue un amor sano, equilibrado y atento, un psicólogo estaría orgulloso de su desempeño como pareja y para Naruto eso _**era verdadero amor.**_

La siguiente vez que se enamoraría, sus mejores amigos creerían que se trataba de una locura. Le repetían con incesante temperamento que aquella relación lo estaba destruyendo, que poco a poco sería tragado por sus propios demonios que se fundían con los de ella.

Pero para el rubio eso no era así, simplemente era una **muestra de verdadero amor**. La destrucción es la antítesis del amor, sin embargo para Naruto estaba claro que no se trataba de una contraposición, sino más bien de una complementación. El que ama y al mismo tiempo no destruye no puede haber realmente experimentado el amor. Cuando ella lo dejó, él la odió. La odió con la misma intensidad con la que la había amado.

Se sintió traicionado y completamente abandonado. Se sintió morir. Y su odio crecía entre más sufría por su pérdida. La odiaba de verdad y el sentimiento le carcomía el alma, no podía ver nada que se le relacionara, no podía escuchar su nombre, no podía quitarse el dolor punzante de su corazón herido. Y por eso la odiaba. La odiaba tanto que aquella noche que pasó en prisión al robar licor de una estúpida tienda de víveres llegó a su última resolución: Ese odio no podía venir de un espejismo_**, aquél odio había nacido porque lo que él experimento fue verdadero amor.**_

Con el corazón y las esperanzas totalmente encerradas en un baúl piensan rehacer su vida, paso a paso y encontrar el amor de su vida. Sin imaginar que en el trayecto solo se encontrarán el uno al otro.

— _**Nuestro amor jamás podrá ser, porque ya se ha podrido con cada vez que lo hemos intentado. **_


	2. La situación

_La situación_

_Todo es intenso, nuestro amor lo era. Parecía salido de algún cuento, uno para adultos. Al principio tan puro e inocente. Después tan retorcido e intenso. Enfermo, dependiente. Posesivo y cruel. La sensación no se puede olvidar. Por más que trato, el momento está ahí, oculto en mis venas, transita con fuerza, no se detiene. Y quiere salir. Trato, trato. Pero no hay nada más que esa sensación._

_El aire que entra por las ventanas del auto, nuestros gritos de alegría mezclados con la adrenalina. El olor a cigarro apenas y deja respirar. Aumenta la velocidad y yo siento que el corazón saldrá por la ventana. El coche sigue derrapando en círculos. Las llantas manchan el asfalto y por momentos el rechinido es casi insoportable._

_Nos besamos. Es apasionado, peligroso, dañino._

_Algo pasa, nos molestamos por algo, ya no sé qué es. Grito. Grita. Golpeo el tablero. Le exijo que pare el auto. Me ignora, lo repito, lo grito. Trato de abrir la puerta; él frena de golpe. Me toma del brazo y comienza a gritar sin parar, le respondo. Nos llenamos de insultos. Tira de mi cabello, le golpeo el rostro a puño cerrado. Y salgo del coche mientras las lágrimas me ganan y bajan por mi rostro._

_**Donde hay deseo hay fuego.**_

_**Donde hay fuego alguien está destinado a salir quemado. **_

Suena el despertador.

Hinata se gira sobre su cama. Le duele el cuerpo y sabe en el fondo que se trata de un malestar físico derivado de su reciente despido. Con este estaría contando un total de 7 días desde que "renunció" al mejor trabajo que había tenido. ¡Una semana desempleada! Eso no podía seguir. Por un lado por los gastos que la vida genera día a día y por otro: Su reputación. Ya estaba muy manchada y de seguir inactiva se iría a un hoyo del que no habría ser humano que pudiese rehacer su carrera.

Quiere rodar y rodar sobre su colchón pero sabe que le es imposible por un motivo tan tangible como ella misma: Su novio. Casi esposo, debería decir. Observa sus cabellos blancos sobre la almohada y su semblante sereno y durmiente. Se convence a sí misma de que no es momento para despertarlo, así que se acciona primero y salta de la cama al baño.

Tuvo un sueño, que más que una creación de su subconsciente se trató de un recuerdo. Mientras el agua cae por su cuerpo ella hace cuentas. Tal vez eso sucedió hace más de 6 años. Quiere pensar que no importa ahora, que tiene cosas mucho más serias en qué pensar. Y entonces la duda la asalta ¿Por qué si no importa sigue soñando con eso? Se asusta ante la idea de haber pronunciado algún nombre mientras dormía y su novio la escuchase.

No quería tener que darle explicaciones innecesarias. Nunca le ha mentido pero se había decidido a no ahondar en detalles que solo le competían a ella y a ese antiguo amor. Cuanto Ootsuki Toneri le preguntó cuántos novios habían existido antes de él, ella no mintió. Solo sostuvo un número: 4. Su novio al escuchar las edades en las que tuvo pareja sonrío confiado y le dijo al mismo tiempo que le ponía la mano en la cabeza "Está bien, a esa edad eras una niña, esta será tu primera y última relación seria"

Hinata se enfadó mucho, pero se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Estaba rondando los 30 años y la gente aún seguía insistiéndole que ella no sabía nada de amor, solo porque cuando lo experimentó era muy joven. Y la pregunta volvía a asediar su mente _**"¿La edad define cuándo es amor y cuándo no?"**_

Su padre le dijo alguna vez _**"No es que no sea amor, es que a esa edad nadie quiere comprometerse con nada y convierten el amor en un juego. Por eso jamás lo conocen de verdad"**_ en el momento ella omitió el comentario, más que nada porque esa plática se suscitó durante una horrible pelea familiar.

Salió de la regadera y miró su celular. La hora la sacó de sus cavilaciones tan deprimentes. No era momento de ponerse a pensar en si ahora sabía de amor o no, ni el motivo entre comillas misterioso de su sueño. Era momento de dedicarse a lo que verdaderamente le importaba: Su trabajo.

Como alma que lleva el diablo se arregló y trató de despertar a su novio. Con palabras dulces, luego con movimientos bruscos, pero él se quejaba y la ignoraba. La única vez que reaccionó trató de llevarla a la cama, y aunque ella quería seguirle el juego el horario era importante. Así que se negó rotundamente y lo dejó seguir en los brazos de Morfeo.

Salió a prisa del departamento y de lleno se topó con su asesora de marketing. La rubia estaba recargada en la pared con una actitud que de vez en vez atraía las miradas, siempre con un cigarrillo electrónico en la mano. Hinata le sonrió a modo de saludo y se subieron al auto de la experta en estudios de mercado.

— Muy bien, después del desastre que sucedió esta es tu primera oferta seria de trabajo. Necesito que seas firme en lo que quieres. Vamos a recuperar tu reputación y expondremos al escrutinio público a esos idiotas.

Por la radio del auto se sintonizaba el noticiero matutino de mayor raiting y duración a nivel nacional. La famosa periodista Shion era la locutora principal, y se trataba de un medio mixto que al mismo tiempo era transmitido en cadena televisiva nacional privada. Sabaku no Temari cambió la estación una y otra vez pero no había más que noticias. Conectó su teléfono ya frustrada y colocó una de sus canciones preferidas. El ambiente en el auto mejoró mucho y ambas mujeres se miraron y sonrieron una a la otra.

La copiloto cerró sus ojos mientras asomaba su rostro por la ventana del vehículo. El aire le golpeaba con fuerza y movía su larga melena. Casi por un impulso se sintió montada en la parte trasera aferrada al cuerpo de aquél lindo novio. Un suspiro salió sin preverlo y sus pensamientos y recuerdos se vieron interrumpidos por la risita indiscreta de su amiga.

— ¡Pareces una quinceañera enamorada! — La rubia no disimulaba nada la enorme sonrisa que se le dibujaba al ver a su acompañante con el semblante perdido — ¿Pasó algo bueno con Toneri? ¿Para cuándo la boda?

— ¡Sabes que no me pienso casar! — La voz de Hyuuga Hinata salió denotando molestia por el comentario. Temari se encogió de hombros sintiéndose culpable de mencionar un tema que tenía harta a la otra — No ha pasado nada nuevo con él. Las cosas están muy bien. Pensaba en el trabajo.

Como si Temari no notase su mentira colocó su mano en la pierna de ella esperando demostrar su apoyo **"Siempre hay cosas más importantes que el amor, el trabajo por ejemplo"** Hinata no quiso decirle que realmente estaba pensando en ese pesado tema, no quería sonar tan tonta y menos confesar que se trataba del recuerdo de un amor preparatoriano.

Aunque tenía que permanecer serena y firme, la verdad es que su personalidad era tímida e introvertida, por ello estar de frente al presidente de KimimaroCo, uno de los hombres más ricos de Japón le ponía las piernas a temblar.

— Ya es un hecho. Comenzaré a incursionar en los medios masivos a partir del próximo mes. Se me han dado concesiones para dos radiodifusoras y un canal de televisión. Japón está conmocionado por lo que este gran magnate puede hacer y decir. Cada televisora importante tiene una figura que lo representa y que entre comillas representa a los ciudadanos. Sean hombres o mujeres son inteligentes, investigan hasta las últimas consecuencias y exponen lo más relevante y bullicioso de la vida política y social.

— A eso nos dedicamos los periodistas — repuso ella que aun sentada sentía cómo le temblaban sin control las piernas y temía con toda el alma que la voz se le fuera a quebrar. Una periodista jamás puede dudar de lo que va a decir o hacer. — Sé que usted está considerando a muchas personas para ser la voz e imagen de Unicom. Sólo soy una candidata más pero tengo un historial que ninguno de los demás tiene.

— Mentira — sentenció el presidente — Usted dice tener un historial, pero la triste realidad es que son solo sus palabras contra las de cualquier otra persona. Principalmente contra las palabras de la periodista actual más famosa que presenta a MVM. Shion.

— ¡Ella y MVM robaron todo mi material y mis derecho de autor!

— Eso no es algo que pueda decir a la ligera, sin pruebas físicas, que sé no tiene, no podemos colocarla como la imagen de Unicom. No tiene prestigio que la respalde, por eso tenemos que empezar con una bomba que le cree validez a sus palabras. Confío en su palabra Hyuuga Hinata, creo fervientemente en su trayectoria, pero no hay forma de probarla por eso ya he hecho los preparativos. Usted es a la única que quiero para ser mi líder de opinión.

El adinerado hombre colocó el contrato sobre su escritorio y lo deslizó para que ella lo leyera. Se sentía presionada pero no cedería a eso, esta era la única oportunidad que tendría para recuperar lo más preciado de un periodista: Su reputación. El contrato decía claramente que los resultados de esa investigación serían completamente propiedad de Unicom, pero que ella firmaría como la periodista a cargo además que si conseguía los resultados esperados se le entregaría el noticiero principal y un programa estelar en una de las estaciones de radio. Firmó. **Y con ello dejó en claro que a veces el destino existe. **

— Te he conseguido un puesto en el senado. Vas a trabajar con el presidente. El hecho de que como periodista jamás hayas expuesto tu nombre ni tu cara permitirá que puedas adentrarte hasta el seno del problema y descubras lo más asqueroso que se cuece en el Gobierno. Esta es tu primera vez y será la última pues una vez que tu cara aparezca en cadena nacional todos conocerán tu nombre y un nuevo reportaje de infiltrada será imposible. No eches esto a perder Hinata. En el senado hay rumores de desvío de recursos desde hace 5 años y aún nadie ha podido corroborarlo ni entender a dónde ha ido a parar ese dinero. Por otro lado el nuevo presidente que supuestamente fue instituido por voto popular estamos seguros fue colocado de forma arbitraria. Necesito que seas tú quien saque todos los negocios sucios de ahí lo más rápido que puedas.

Temari subió la música lo más alto que pudo, mientras conducía, su cabeza daba un montón de vueltas. La jugada por la que se estaba arriesgando el hombre más rico de Japón –por lo menos el más rico de forma legal- era jugar con fuego. Era cierto que se trataba de una oportunidad única pero también podía implicar un fracaso casi total. Llegaron al senado y se adentraron más temerosas que seguras.

Un lugar que tenía una energía negativa emanando de cada parte. Llegaron al pleno y se introdujeron por el frente. Mucha gente reunida se centraba en sus propios asuntos. Desde stuaciones banales y trivialidades hasta cuestiones de suma importancia para todo el país. Las fracciones partidistas se notaba a leguas y la tensión en algunos factores eran más que tangibles. Temari tomó fuerzas de solo dios sabe dónde y a paso seguro llegó a la oficina del presidente. Tocó con puño firme y el hombre que abrió la puerta le sorprendió. Su apariencia no era ni de cerca la de un político.

— Si eres la mujer que trabajará con el presidente éste llegará en un momento, puedes esperarlo ahí — señaló una silla, pero la rubia frunció el ceño — O puedes esperar en la sala, en unos instantes comenzará una reunión extraoficial.

— Soy la que dirigirá su campaña para jefe de distrito — soltó de tajo y se dio la media vuelta — ella es quien trabajará directamente con el presidente — señaló a la dama de ojos perla y comenzó a avanzar lejos de ese tipo que la irritaba con su actitud.

— Si tu eres la encargada de la campaña me disculpo, soy Nara Shikamaru y soy el asesor político del presidente. Tú y yo tendremos muchas reuniones a partir de ahora. — él extendió su mano y aunque con desconfianza ella le correspondió el saludo.

— ¡Hey! Así que han llegado las chicas nuevos — la voz salía de detrás de la oficina, denotaba confianza en sí mismo y una simpatía desbordante. Todo lo que un buen político debe tener — ¡Será un placer trabajar con ambas!

Hinata siente como se le hiela la sangre, un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo y acaba en su nuca. Un hueco en el estómago la deja con la sensación del vómito y su mano comienza a temblar. Podrían pasar décadas y ella reconocería su voz en cualquier parte. Su vida parece un ciclo, con esta sería la 6ta vez que se encontrarían en una situación así. Todas las veces anteriores cayó en sus brazos como si el mundo no importara pero en ese entonces era una chiquilla que del amor no conocía nada. _**Ahora con casi 30 años, un futuro profesional despejado y una vida feliz junto a un hombre maravilloso está segura no volverá a caer en la trampa de un falso amor, por lo menos no con él.**_

— Namikaze Naruto, un gusto… Hyuuga Hinata.

Sus ojos se encuentran de fijo y ninguno puede despegar la mirada del otro. Hinata siente en el toque de sus manos un fuerte y ansioso temblor pero no sabe reconocer si es ella quien tiembla o es él. Sus ojos permanecen fríos, casi inhumanos y por primera vez en muchos años la periodista siente miedo y tristeza pues capta en lo profundo de la mirada celeste de Naruto un profundo deje de tristeza y odio. ¿Será ella la culpable?


	3. Destrucción

Como saben este fanfic plantea un tipo de amor que según los que saben no puede ser amor. Para mí es el sentimiento que más destruye entre más intenso es y saca a flote todas las emociones y sensaciones más despreciables del ser. Y sin embargo sigue siendo amor ¿Si no de qué otra forma podríamos llamarlo? No quiero caer en clichés con esta historia, no quiero malos ni buenos. Solo personas que atravesaron juntas diversas etapas de su vida y en algún punto no pudieron más ni con ellos mismos y menos con el otro. "Mis demonios que se fundían con los tuyos nos llevaron al infierno en el que estamos ahora y aun así no puedo dejarte" Aprecio cada comentario de su parte. Si no están de acuerdo también me encantaría lo externaran. Pero no quiero leer cosas moralistas porque no van conmigo. Este capítulo contiene violencia, leve pero al fin y al cabo violencia.

_Destrucción_

_No es de noche, pero pareciese. El cielo oscuro de la mañana sigue dubitativo entre recibir el sol o continuar vagando en la negrura casi azulada de ese viernes, quince minutos antes de las 7 am. Hace frío, debería entrar al salón y quedarme dormido hasta que la profesora se presentara a dar clases, pero la realidad es que ver el cielo me parece una terapia reconfortante. _

_No hay más alumnos, es aún muy temprano para los niños de 12 años. Mirando el cielo escucho con claridad el sonido del puente metálico que divide la entrada de la escuela de los salones de 6to año. Estamos en la planta alta. Mi corazón palpita con fuerza y siento que me tiemblan las piernas. Trato de normalizar mi respiración y evito mostrar sorpresa al sentir otra presencia en la banca que hasta momentos antes era solo mía. Mis manos están apoyadas a mis costados y una delicada mano se roza con mi piel, me estremezco. Son sensaciones completamente nuevas, me siento muy nervioso. _

_Su piel es muy suave ¿Cómo se supone que debo tocarla? Mis dedos tiemblan y sé que tengo que tomar la iniciativa pues ella no lo hará. Con miedo y un temblor incontrolable apoyo mi mano en la suya, siento que ella da un pequeño brinco sin exclamar nada. Inhalo lo más hondo que puedo el frío aire mañanero, si sigo dudando los demás alumnos llegarán y mi oportunidad se verá perdida. Me giro para encontrarme de frente sus ojos perlados, la respiración se me escapa. Sé que mi mano comienza a sudar, sé que debo tener un rostro de miedo, sé que ella es muy linda. _

_Estamos los dos solos, el pasillo a sus espaldas se ve desierto. Y detrás de mí no hay nada más que la inmensidad del cielo. No hay música de fondo, solo ella y yo sentados uno frente al otro con los corazones latiendo en nuestras manos y los ojos fijos en el del otro. ¿Ese es el momento adecuado para besarse? Porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas ¿verdad? Me acerco más a su rostro y puedo sentir se respiración agitada, seguramente tampoco sabe qué hacer. ¿Ahora qué sigue? Nunca nadie me ha enseñado a besar ¿Solo pongo mis labios encima de los suyos? ¿Muerdo, me quedo quieto, tengo que meter la lengua? ¿Baba o sin baba? _

_Ella susurra mi nombre. Debe tener las mismas dudas que yo, pero no hay manera de que averigüemos la forma de besar si nunca lo hacemos. Le pido que cierre los ojos __**¿Por qué con los ojos cerrados y no abiertos? Me pregunto en el instante. ¿Deja de ser un beso si ambos no tenemos los ojos cerrados? **__No quiero arriesgarme. Ambos nos negamos la visión a cambio de unir nuestros labios. El contacto es casi centellante, nunca pensé que pudiese existir algo tan suave y delicado. Mis labios tiemblan más al sentir como ambas pieles chocan y se quedan estáticas. Estamos muy cerca como jamás lo hemos estado ¿Pero ahora qué debo hacer? Abro los ojos, no sé quién habrá inventado eso de cerrarlos pero en definitiva romper la regla fue la mejor decisión que pude tener. Ella tiene el rostro sereno pero hay un sonrojo que se evidencia en sus mejillas y tiembla de forma casi imperceptible que se ve adorable. Y yo quiero que esa sensación se quede siempre.___

_**No me olvides, te lo suplico.**_

_**A veces el amor dura, otras en cambio duele.**_

Suena la alarma del celular.

Naruto se revuelve entre sus sábanas, maldice varias veces en lo que trata de localizar el teléfono. Lo encuentra debajo de la cama y desactiva la alarma. Se lleva las manos al rostro, aún siente la horrible pesadez de sus ojos; la noche anterior no podía conciliar el sueño pensando en lo asqueroso que era el destino. ¿Cómo era posible que de entre los millones de habitantes de su país fuera ella quien tomara el cargo? Pensó haber roto "la maldición" pero nuevamente se había equivocado. ¿Qué tan probable es encontrarte con la misma persona 6 veces? Pero más lo más inverosímil del asunto ¿Qué tan probable es que cada que se reencontraban comenzaban una relación de pareja? ¡Es que eso es absurdo!

Escucha el grito de una mujer decir su nombre, se rasca la cabeza. Tiene que darse prisa o no habrá tiempo para llegar a su trabajo. Se levanta de la cama y se abre paso al comedor del departamento, va en pijama. Se sienta en la extraña barra de la cocina y una mujer le entrega una taza de café. Él bebe despacio, tiene el punto exacto de azúcar y agradece en silencio la muestra de afecto. Hay una pregunta que ronda su cabeza desde que despertó y cree el momento oportuno de llevarla a la luz.

— Sakura ¿Recuerdas tu primer beso?

La dama frente suyo da un brinquito, se queda estática con las manos en sus labios tratando de recordar. Niega con la cabeza mientras sirve su propio café. Viste con una falda de lápiz que le llega debajo de la rodilla, a juego con su saco blanco perfectamente planchado.

— ¡No me digas que fue contigo!

Naruto suelta una carcajada y la mujer de cabello rosa también se ríe. Después de terminar con su café y lavar su taza toma su bolso de una de las sillas y se despide con un beso en la mejilla mientras sale rumbo a su trabajo. Con un suspiro de resignación el presidente del senado se da un presuroso baño y se arregla con la formalidad de todo un político, que aunque no lo aparente, le disgusta de sobre manera. Odia la corbata y los zapatos lustrosos. Pero sin protestar conduce su auto hasta un residencial de condominios.

En la puerta de uno de los departamentos hay un hombre vestido completamente de negro, lo saluda y el tipo simplemente le deja el camino libre. Abre con su propia llave y la vista es casi deprimente. Hay un caos en ese cuarto, lleno de botellas de licor y esparcida por el suelo la ropa de hombre y mujer. En el sillón principal su mejor amigo está tumbado boca arriba con una belleza en sus piernas, una cabellera roja despampanante. Se acerca y con una bofetada despierta al joven de cabellos negros.

La pelirroja se despierta primero y al verlo de pie frente a ella que está desnuda corre y se encierra en el baño. Muy molesto Uchiha Sasuke se estira en el sillón, al parecer aunque la noche ha sido increíble la mañana no le sonríe de la misma forma. Naruto se sienta a su lado y se inclina hacia el frente apoyando su cabeza en sus manos. Parece desesperado. Con cierto cuidado el anfitrión del hogar le pasa un brazo por los hombros y le da una palmadita de aliento.

— Hoy no quiero ir a trabajar, de verdad no quiero. — Sasuke hace una mueca de sorpresa, desde que su abuelo Madara había conseguido ese puesto para su amigo, este jamás se había quejado o mostrado molestia por su posición. — Me volví a encontrar con Hinata. — Ahora sí la cara del hombre se desencaja, siente que el corazón le palpita con fuerza y una preocupación imponente se alza sobre él al recordar el estado en que encontraron a su amigo cuando ella lo dejó. Quiere decir algo pero él aún no termina su relato — Fue asignada como mi comunicóloga política. ¿Puedes creerlo?

Uchiha solo puede pensar en algo y antes de detenerse en meditarlo un poco más, lo suelta.

— Solo puede ser el destino. En vez de pensar tanto en esto ¿No es la oportunidad perfecta para hablar las cosas? **Te hará sentirte en paz porque podrás cerrar ese ciclo que te sigue consumiendo aunque no quieras. **

— Este ciclo no tiene final ¿No te has dado cuenta? Pensé que si no nos reencontrábamos después de 4 años podía poner fin a esto, pero han pasado 6 años y aquí está nuevamente en mi vida, ya me rendí. Esto no se puede cerrar. **Lo peor de todo es que la amé tanto que no puedo dejar de odiarla. **

— ¿Y las cosas con Sakura?

El rubio se levanta con una sonrisa al verse interrumpido por la chica que sale del baño ya vestida. Se despide de Sasuke y vuelve a su auto para encaminarse al trabajo, hoy lo están poniendo a prueba. Agradece haberse visto interrumpido, no cree poderle explicar a su mejor amigo el tipo de reflexión y conclusión a la que ha llegado. Sakura es una chica maravillosa, inteligente, decidida, es casi el polo opuesto de Hinata. Y él la quiere, claro que lo hace pero sabe distinguir entre ese armonioso sentimiento y la tormenta que en él desataba la Hyuuga.

Es diferente. Tal vez sea contradictorio, porque todos le han dicho que lo ideal sería empezar a amar a Sakura, una relación estable y basada en el respeto. No es como si a él le desagradara la idea pero sabe en el fondo que nada de eso puede ser amor. El sentimiento llamado amor no construye nada, solo destruye. Y lo hace con unas ansías intensas para que todo lo que quede sean ambos seres amados. El amor tranquilo, armonioso y perfecto no existía en la concepción de Uzumaki Naruto. Para él todo resultaba un desastre cuando esa chica entraba en su vida. Un verdadero caos. Se despertaban sentimientos que jamás pensó en tener o siquiera conocer. No sabía ni nombrarlos ni expresarlos. Pasaba de la furia a la alegría en segundos, de la tristeza al más bello confort en momentos. Todo por lo que ella hacía o decía.

A Sakura la quería y mucho pero había un gran abismo entre ese sentimiento y eso que él llamaba amor. En su rehabilitación le confesaron con algo de pesimismo en sus palabras** "Eso que tu llamas amor no existe, es solo dolor y en el dolor no estás siendo amado" **¿Y entonces cómo nombrar eso que él no podía describir? Le dolía la cabeza de tan solo pensarlo. Porque él no era un santo, él también lastimaba. ¿Eso lo convertía inmediatamente en un ser no merecedor de afecto? Porque a veces lastimaba a sabiendas del dolor que inflingia y eso no significaba que no amase. ¿Es algo enfermo pensar de esa forma? Para Naruto no es así. Todos los humanos tenemos un lado que quiere lastimar con tal de no ser herido antes. El amor saca los sentimientos más patéticos y horribles del ser. Claro, solo cuando de verdad es amor.

Si el sentimiento es menos fuerta la emoción va y viene, luego desaparece. Por eso sabía que existía una abismal diferencia entre gustar, querer y la extrema palabra de amar. ¿Para qué el hombre le daría tantos nombres al mismo significado? Era obvio. Porque no se refería a lo mismo. ¿Desde cuándo decir "Te amo" se había vuelto algo tan trivial y natural? Cuando se trataba de una confesión que podía traducirse como sentencia de muerte. Amar es dejar en las manos del otro la decisión de cuidarte o destruirte.

Sentado en su escritorio espera a su nueva empleada, pero por la puerta aparece su asesor político. Se sienta a su lado y tiene una mirada que Naruto traduce como preocupación.

— ¿Conoces de antes a Hinata? — pregunta de pronto, él niega — Siento que algo está ocultando y no está aquí solo para trabajar bajo tus órdenes.

No pudo contestar nada, porque la mencionada entraba con cierto cuidado. El asesor salió sin mirar atrás y ambos se dedicaron a hablar de trabajo. Pero el ambiente era algo más allá de tenso, parecía agónico y melancólico.

Naruto se pierde en el rostro de ella. Siente fuertes impulsos de abrazarla, de que como cada ocasión el encuentro los lleve al amor, a lo que sea que pueda interpretarse como sus experiencias. Pero también tiene ganas de gritarle, de preguntar todo lo que tiene guardado en el pecho, de golpearla.

_Van en la calle, han apostado en un bar de mala muerte. Todo idea de él. ¿Qué van a hacer ahora? Probablemente mañana amanezcan sin dinero para comer ¿Cómo van a conseguir droga si están sin un centavo? Ella camina a prisa delante, no voltea y está más allá de molesta. Hinata estaba en contra de apostar todo de esa manera tan estúpida, pero él insistió y ahí estaban las consecuencias. Cuando ella no recibía su dosis de heroína su temperamento era el de una completa loca, o conseguía dinero o enfrentaba la furia de una drogadicta en abstención. A él tampoco le hacía mucha gracia pero podía aguatar más y por eso era el principal culpable. _

_De pronto ella se viró sobre sus propios pasos y ni siquiera pudo reaccionar, lo golpeó con fuerza en el rostro. La chica tenía más fuerza de la que él imaginaba, sintió sangre caliente dentro de la mejilla derecha. Apenas se reponía de la impresión cuando sintió una patada en el estómago ¿Acaso estaba loca? Molesto, fuera de sí y un poco drogado –pero solo un poco- le regresó el golpe a puño cerrado en la cara. Instantáneamente se arrepintió ¿Quién golpeaba a una mujer? ¿No eran seres delicados y un hombre jamás debería osar hacerlo? Y entonces la vio dejarse ir sobre él, lo mordió, le dio más de un cabezaso e incluso azotó su rostro en el asfalto. En menos tiempo del que tardaron en perder todo el dinero que habían juntado, se estaban golpeado como extraños en plena calle. ¿Quién podía decir que ellos estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro? Solo ellos porque cada buen puñetazo demostraba más que las mismas palabras._

_**Tú dijiste que te sentías tan feliz que podías morir**_

_**Pero eso era amor y al mismo tiempo dolor. **_

— ¿Sucede algo?

Ella lo golpea con la realidad otra vez. Suspira y la mira sin despegar la vista de sus ojos, siente que se incómoda y esto comienza a divertirlo. Le encantaría hacerla sufrir, hacerla pagar por todo. Por volver su vida un desmadre, una puta mierda. Pero sigue debatiéndose entre abrazarla o darle un golpe. Se río para sus adentros cuando el celular de la mujer suena. Es la hora de la comida y puede retirarse, la ve salir y la sigue. Más lejos que cerca observa a un hombre alto, de cabello platinado y unos ojos entre azules y platas. Ve como le planta un beso en los labios. Un estupor le recorre los intestinos. La mano de ese hombre recorre la cintura que alguna vez fue suya y atrae ese cuerpo menudo y delicado contra el suyo.

Parece que mientras él sigue dudando si debe amarla u odiarla ella ya tiene a alguien más. Tal vez todo ese desastre de amor y ciclos se lo ha venido inventando él a los largo de esos 22 años desde que la conoce. ¡Maldita seas Hinata! Ahora estaba seguro, lo único que quería era golpearla y que ella también lo hiciera. Prefería que le rompieran la cabeza a que lo hicieran con su corazón y sus esperanzas. Él ya no está para eso. Ha madurado y el amor que ella le ofrecía no es nada. **Un amor así de enfermo no debería valer la pena ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces por qué unas lágrimas traicioneras quieren salirse de sus orbes azules?**


	4. Necesidades

_Antítesis de Amor_

_**NECESIDADES**_

_La madrugada era exageradamente fría, pero ella iba con una falda corta de mezclilla, un top y una chamarra de hombre. Su cabello recogido en una alta coleta y un cigarro de marihuana en la mano. Estaba un tanto fastidiada del ritmo de su vida actual, cada noche era el mismo cuento y por el día una resaca impresionante la hacían tumbarse en el suelo hasta que el sol se ocultase. Pero no iba a negar que jamás se había divertido tanto en su vida, ahora era completamente contraria a lo que alguna vez le enseñaron a ser y eso la ponía con un humor extraordinariamente maravilloso. _

_De pronto sintió el tirón de su mano. Naruto la jalaba con emoción en su rostro. _

— _¡Encontré una! _

_Hinata iluminó su mirada. Cada noche le daba algo diferente, emociones, disgustos, cosas que en su antigua vida jamás pensó tener. La adrenalina, el alcohol, la droga, la música… lo que ella llamaba libertad. Entraron en un callejón, subieron unas escaleras de emergencia hasta el piso donde luz y música estridente retumbaba en las paredes. Naruto se asomó por la ventana, mucha gente, cada una metida en su propio mundo. Él entró y ayudó a Hinata a hacer lo mismo. Nuevamente disfrutarían de una fiesta sin ser invitados. _

_La costumbre provocaba que su cuerpo se moviera al ritmo de la música electrónica. El rubio de su novio daba brincos y gritaba entre la multitud que se adaptaba al ambiente. El humo del cigarro llenaba los sentidos de la Hyuuga quién continuaba frenética contoneando sus caderas entre la multitud. Estaba tan consumida en su mundo que no notó la desaparición de su acompañante. Bailó hasta que sus piernas no dieron para más. Las pantorrillas le molestaban por hacer caso de la euforia y bailar hasta el piso en varias ocasiones. Se separó del bullicio de los bailarines y se concentró en llegar a la barra de bebidas. Tomó uno de los vasos de plástico acomodados a lo largo de la enorme mesa. Y se lo bebió de ramplón. Supuso que Naruto estaría por ahí drogándose o tomando en exceso, al fin y al cabo para eso buscaban fiestas a las cuáles escabullirse y consumir todo gratis. _

— _Pareces ser una buena bebedora. _

_Un joven un tanto mayor que ella le llama desde el otro lado de la mesa. Su pelo rojo capta inmediatamente su atención, tiene una mirada seductora y la invita a algo más allá de conversar. Pasan escasos 5 minutos de su encuentro cuando ya se encuentran en el centro del bullicio bailando y besándose. Para ella ir en contra de todo le sienta bien. Ir en contra de su padre, de su educación, de las imposiciones sociales. Incluso de Naruto. Al que de pronto visualiza a lo lejos, sentado en el suelo recargado en la pared besando a otra chica a la que tiene sentada en sus piernas. Es una pelirroja de ojos verdes. La furia la invade. Se aparta de su affair nocturno y llega impositiva frente a su novio al que patea con fuerza e ira. Él se levanta tirando en el acto a la pelirroja, el golpe le ha dolido. Pero tiene que ser sincero, lo que le duele es el orgullo. Odia ser tratado así, odia ser el culpable. La chica a sus pies se levanta molesta y comienza a gritarle, pero a él no le importa. Sus ojos están fijos en los de Hinata. _

— _¡Eres un idiota! ¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo? _

— _Lo mismo que tú ¡hipócrita! No tienes ningún derecho a reclamarme. —Ella lo golpea a puño cerrado en el rostro. Desde hace relativamente poco tiempo ella se desquita con él a golpes. Pero está vez es diferente, siente como le regresan el puñetazo. Se sorprende: Él jamás la había lastimado así. — ¡No me trates de esa forma! —Girta Naruto fuera de sí. Sus ojos tienen un brillo que Hinata está segura se convertirán en lágrimas. — ¡No eres la única víctima aquí! Tú también..._

_La primera lágrima corre por su mejilla cuándo el pelirrojo con el que ella se besaba momentos antes irrumpe la escena y toma del brazo a Naruto. _

—_Nunca debes golpear a una mujer — infiere empujándolo con brusquedad hacía la salida. Hinata prefiere huir por donde entró y hábilmente sale por la ventana. Vuelve al callejón oscuro, un tanto nerviosa saca un cigarro, lo enciende al entroncar en la calle principal. _

_Una mano toma la suya, por el calor sabe que es su novio. _

— _Perdona _

_Suelta ella de forma sincera, no se esperaba sus lágrimas tan honestas. A estas alturas ella sabe sus necesidades pero aún es incapaz de comprender las del Uzumaki. Caminan en silencio un par de calles, ambos van bastante borrachos pero aún hay cierta cordura en sus palabras y acciones. _

— _Yo solo quería lastimarte, después de ver como besabas a ese quise desquitarme, si no te enojabas asumiría que ya no te importo más. Eso sería doloroso… Yo reamente…_

— _Te amo, solo soy una tonta que aún no te comprende ni se entiende a sí misma. No importa lo mucho que nos lastimemos siempre vamos a estar el uno para el otro ¿Verdad? _

— _Te lo prometí hace años, y sigo cumpliendo ¿O no? _

_Él la besa apasionadamente, entre su borrachera se va de lado ante la insistente risa de ella, ambos comienzan a correr por las frías calles, entre risas y mimos… camino a casa. _

Hinata siente unos golpecitos en su cara, suaves, delicados. No, no puede ser él. Despierta con violencia, su cabeza retacha contra la de Toneri, él tiene la cara roja por el golpe. Se frota la zona afectada y adopta una dulce mirada que trata de transmitirle a la bella durmiente.

— Estabas llorando ¿Estás bien? Traté de despertarte pero fue en vano, perdona por lastimarte.

Ella se endereza, ríe para sus adentros. Toneri es demasiado dulce, sus ojos son compasivos, como si le tuvieran una especie de lástima que la tranquiliza y al mismo tiempo la enferma.

— ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Tu familia? ¿Quieres hablar con ellos?

— Son solo cosas del trabajo, últimamente el ambiente ha sido muy pesado y no logro conseguir la información necesaria.

Ootsuki Toneri vuelve a sonreírle, pone una mano en su cabeza y agita sus cabellos. Es parte del ritual de pareja que se ha instalado en ellos desde hace un par de años. Luego la besa delicadamente, al lado de él se siente protegida y al mismo tiempo frágil. Como una gran parte de su vida.

— También he estado pensando en esto, pero ¿No crees que es momento de conocer a tus padres? Formalizar la relación es algo que nos puede hacer bien a ambos.

La mirada de la peliazul se endurece, odia tocar el tema. Ya lo han hablado pero él insiste. No, no va a presentarles a sus padres. El día que ella vuelva a esa casa tiene que ser alguien en la vida, una mujer respetable y admirada. No va volver de la forma en que se fue. Jamás.

Le dedica una sonrisa para que él comprenda la negativa. Se levanta y se dirige a la ducha, el día va a ser muy largo.

Un par de horas después ella mueve con insistencia la azúcar contenida hasta debajo de su café. Una de sus mejores amigas sigue pidiendo cosas para desayunar, cuando la mesera por fin se aleja ambas se miran directamente. Los ojos chocolate de Tenten tienen un brillo angustiado que Hinata finge no ver, ya sabe que las cosas son un poco complicadas.

— ¿Y han hablado del tema? Siento que simplemente tienen rencor por su historia, tú tienes tus motivos y él los suyos. Jamás juzgué las decisiones que tomaste Hina, y sé que cuando abandonaste…

— ¡Él me abandonó primero! Fue Naruto quien me olvidó antes, aunque prometió…

— ¡Hyuuga Hinata! — irrumpe la castaña y está por azotar sus manos cuando la mesera aparece dejando parte de su orden frente a las dos féminas, este breve lapso Ama Tenten lo utiliza para inhalar contando hasta diez, se prometió no perder los estribos ese día, no importase qué — Perdonar les haría bien a ambos, cargar con esos sentimientos tan negativos hace daño a la larga. Si simplemente pudieran hablar como gente madura las cosas se arreglarían para ti también.

Ella frunce el ceño, le da un sorbo a su taza y después la coloca con poca delicadeza en el plato. Tenten ha comenzado a desayunar sus huevos estrellados, parte un pan por la mitad y deja el resto en la canasta. Hinata lo toma y lo introduce en su café. A Toneri le parece desagradable esa maña suya pero nunca le dice nada, él es muy amable ¿Por qué tendría que pedir perdón a otro hombre que ni siquiera muestra interés en una reconciliación?

— Naruto está insoportable últimamente, cuando recién llegué a trabajar las cosas no eran amenas ni agradables pero se soportaban. Ahora me habla golpeado, trata de no dirigirme la palabra a menos que sea estrictamente necesario y tengo miedo de que trate de despedirme, he avanzado pero no tanto para que a Kimimaro le convenza.

— Me parece que tienes la respuesta a tus problemas solo no quieres verlas. Voy a terminar apostando con Neji por tu toma de decisiones.

La peliazul baja la mirada, no quiere meter a su primo en sus locuras. Ya mucho tiene con su situación actual. De pronto a la mesa llega una rubia despampanante, tiene una mirada un tanto fastidiada.

— Odio interrumpir pero vamos a llegar tarde a la reunión.

Las dos comensales miran sus celulares, la periodista se levanta asustada. Falta muy poco para la reunión. Se despide de su amiga de años. Pide la cuenta y corre al baño para cepillar sus dientes.

Minutos más tarde tiene otra vez al presidente de Kimimaro Corp. Frente a ella. Los nervios no la aterran como la primera vez, pero siguen ahí, instalados en la boca de su estómago. Le muestra los avances de su investigación, no son pocos pero siguen siendo insuficientes. Él los lee con atención, va dejando cada uno en el escritorio. Luego da un fuerte suspiro.

— Llevas un mes dentro del senado, y aún no tengo nombres. Me parece que tus conjeturas tienen lógica y cierta pizca de verdad, pero sin nombres a los que apuntar no podemos hacer mucho. El canal emitirá su primer transmisión en una semana, a partir de ese día tienes solo 7 días más para preparar el reportaje, de lo contrario nos quedaremos con esta información y el crédito de tu aporte se perderá ¿Lo sabes verdad? Tal vez le demos el lugar a Shion.

Hinata lo sabe, estaba claramente estipulado en el contrato. Aprieta los dientes, ese empresario la tiene donde quiere. No va a permitir que Shion vuelva a crecer con los frutos de una investigación periodística que no le pertenecen. La vez anterior fue error de ella y su personalidad introvertida. Por su poca capacidad en el desenvolvimiento escénico, su falta de facilidad de palabra y su poca experiencia hizo caso al dueño de MVM que prefería una periodista activa y que se convirtiese rápidamente en una líder de opinión. Hinata se dejó y cuando MVM ya no la necesitó Shion se quedó con la fama, reputación, credibilidad y esfuerzo que ella tardó años en construir.

— Está claro que después de las preguntas que realicé a los senadores la muestra arrojó nulo apoyo a la presidencia de Namikaze, es más, muchos afirman que él no estaba en el senado, que su nombre se introdujo en las papeletas de hace años pero que ese registro no existía. Él fue impuesto con ayuda de alguien más. El partido JNA le dio su apoyo.

— La pregunta es ¿Quién le dio su apoyo? ¿A cambio de qué? Tú eres periodista, no yo. Haz tu trabajo Hyuuga y todo seguirá como lo planeado.

En el auto de Temari la periodista está a punto de las lágrimas. La rubia le pone la mano en señal de apoyo, mientras conduce. Hinata pone música y trata de tranquilizarse. La canción es un tanto deprimente, piensa en cambiarle pero por fin cede. Try de P!nk. Detesta ser influenciada por algo tan anónimo como la letra de una canción. Pero no puede evitar sentir saber la respuesta, cree haber encontrado la solución. Cuando por primera vez el debate nace dentro de ella. Si trata de arreglar las cosas con Naruto podrá acercase a la verdad de su historia ascendente políticamente. Pero cuando ese artículo la posicione en el ámbito del periodismo ¿Qué pasará con él? Lo habrá utilizado y probablemente afecte de forma frontal su carrera. Nuevamente siente mareos ante las complicaciones que pueden derivarse de sus decisiones. Por ahora: Lo primero.

Hinata entra a la oficina del presidente del senado, queda sorprendida de la misma forma que quienes están sentados. Ella traga saliva con pesadez. No quería volver a verlos, menos de esa forma.

Naruto se levanta y carraspea su garganta.

— Hoy es tu día libre ¿Sucede algo?

Ella inahala recuperando el valor, se coloca firme en el suelo y suelta el aire con delicadeza, tranquilizándose.

— Sí, lo siento por interrumpir así, No pensé que tuviera visitas. Yo solo quería hablar contigo — hizo una pausa que le resultó eterna — Hablar de lo que pasó.

Sakura se levantó furiosa. Se acercó a ella a paso firme y aunque la peliazul quería echarse hacia atrás, trató de mantenerse firme.

— ¿Hablar de cómo lo abandonaste? ¿Quieres recordarle lo mal que la pasó a tu lado? ¡No actúes de esa forma tan cruel Hinata!

— ¡Basta Sakura!

Naruto grita aquello al mismo tiempo que Sasuke le toma la muñeca a la pelirrosa y la aleja de la periodista. Hinata puede notar en los ojos verdes sufrimiento, ira y dolor contenido. No la culpa pero tampoco se arrepiente de sus decisiones en aquél tiempo; si la historia se repitiese lo volvería a hacer.

El pelinegro de Uchiha Sasuke le da una palmada en la espalda que ella no sabe cómo interpretar, luego sorprendida nota una sonrisa media disimulada en su rostro.

— Para todos sería bueno que arreglaran las cosas.

Sakura se sacude en negativa mientras continúa avanzando hacia la puerta sin mirar atrás. El sonido de la madera cerrándose hace que ambos se miren sin decir palabra. Ella no puede avanzar y él parece no querer hacerlo. Pasan unos minutos, cuando el rubio parece salir de sus recuerdos.

— ¿Quieres hablar? Deberíamos ir a un lugar más relajado.

Pasa a su lado y sale de la oficina. Hinata se despabila y trata de mover sus manos que tiemblan sin control. Avanzan por las calles circundantes al Senado, por un momento recuerda los momentos que iban a todos lados con sonrisas en el rostro, las manos entrelazadas y se sentían complementarios. Las salidas de la secundaria eran fantásticas, ella se sentía en una historia de amor como la de las películas de comedia de su madre. Han pasado muchos años desde eso, ni siquiera está segura de estar recordando las cosas de forma real, tal vez solo es una invención de su mente que ha modificado sus recuerdos, como suele pasar en todas las personas.

Entran a un café, piden una mesa con asientos de tela, más cómodos que las sillas usuales. Él la mira dando a entender que no será quien comience esa plática.

— Quiero que tratemos de entender lo que pasó en ese entonces, pienso que hemos madurado lo suficiente como para poder hablar de esto sin hacer algo indeseable. — Naruto asiente y la invita a comenzar — **Creo que ese momento de mi vida era demasiado turbulento, pienso que simplemente quería hacer lo que me viniera en ganas, sin importar las reglas, sin que me importase el mundo… ni mis padres, ni mis hermanos, ni la escuela, ni la sociedad…**

— **Ni yo** — suelta con veneno el rubio, aunque inmediatamente se arrepiente, no quiere ser él quien no pueda comportarse civilizadamente, la mesera coloca los capuchinos fríos. Naruto se sorprende, pidieron lo mismo sin pensarlo. Se le revuelve el estómago. — Entiendo. **Yo tenía otro tipo de necesidades. Estaba harto de estar solo, de sentir que los demás se alejaban de mí mientras más crecía. Tenía miedo de volverme a ver perdido. La única persona que no desaparecía de mi vida eras tú; hice lo posible por darte lo que querías pero en el camino me perdí a mi mismo y también te perdí a ti.** No justifico que me dejaras, pero claro que cargo con la responsabilidad de eso.

— No nos supimos entender, pero creo que tanto por nuestra relación laboral, como por lo que alguna vez significamos el uno para el otro… — Naruto siente una ira subirle por el estómago, primero por hablar en pasado. Tal vez para ella él significó algo en su vida, pero ahora es un recuerdo doloroso que quiere borrar al lado del idiota de su pareja actual. Sin embargo para él ese tiempo pasado no existe. Hinata siempre será Hinata en su vida, nadie podría quitarle ese lugar. Maldita sea la hora en que él se enamoró con locura. **Maldita sea la hora en que ella minimizó esos sentimientos tan fuertes, profundos y enfermos para querer convertirlos en una burla, en una mentada de madre**. — Creo que deberíamos ser amigos. ¿Qué dices?

— Creo que no sería una mala idea — él extiende su mano y ella la estrecha. Hinata siente un poco de desconcierto, porque sabe que sus palabras son pura mentira. Jamás le pediría a ese hombre ser su amigo. Preferiría enterrar su amor en algún lado y dejarlo ahí para siempre, pero ahora la necesidad la orilla a hacer una tregua con ella misma y con él. Sin embargo observa con miedo los ojos de ese antiguo amor. Tienen una chispa malvada en ellos, Hinata podría reconocer cualquier gesto e interpretarlo perfectamente. Lo conocía muy bien, y aunque ahora probablemente estén muy cambiados hay cosas natas que es difícil modificar. Para ella esos ojos se traducen en una jugarreta, como si el Uzumaki buscara venganza, jugar, dañarla.

Pero esta vez no será ella quien se coloque en el papel de víctima, le da un sorbo a su café mientras recuerda por qué se ha vuelto a acercar a él. Por su conveniencia. Esta vez será una lucha de poderes oculta tras la máscara de una estúpida amistad por "lo que fue" No flaquerá, y sabe que Naruto tampoco desistirá hasta verla hecha pedazos. Porque siente el odio emanar de sus poros. Un odio tan intenso como el amor que alguna vez le profesó.

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

-/

Muchas gracias a quienes siguen este fanfic. El siguiente capítulo e incluso el que le sigue tratarán exclusivamente de esta falsedad con la que se han vuelto a acercar y que por obvias razones volverá a desembocar en amor. Porque nunca lo ha dejado de ser. Sin embargo aún no sé si ambos estarán lo suficientemente bien con ellos mismos para poder tener una relación. Por otro lado después del clímax contaré toda su vieja historia de amor desde los 6 años. Tengo mucha fe en esta historia. Ojalá les guste:


	5. En la Cima del Mundo

Muchas gracias por no abandonar esta historia. Le pongo mucho empeño para que quede medianamente bien y sin sus comentarios probablemente ya hubiera abandonado. **Nanistis:** Sí, ya llegará el lemon, de hecho en 2 capítulos comenzaremos a recapitular sus vidas y les presentaré lemon en sus diferentes etapas, porque las relaciones sexuales también denotan la forma en que se comporta una pareja, espero pueda lograrlo. Es que las mujeres son muy dadas a eso, si ellas comenten un error culpan al hombre, pero si el hombre es quien engaña es por "su naturaleza" Hinata estaba equivocada y por eso se sentía con el derecho de reclamarle al guapo Naru se pasa.** NaruHinaRyu**: Tu comentario hasta lo postee en mi página, lo amé porque has hecho un hermoso análisis psicológico de las personalidades de Naru y Hina. Efectivamente estás muy acertada, en este capítulo ya doy por hecho lo que comentaste tú, Naruto siente que tiene que hacer méritos para recibir amor por eso se deja llevar. Espero te guste. **Carlo Uzumaki: **Yo igual espero ir mejorando, hago lo que puedo y lo reviso pero siempre hay cositas que se me pasan o que tiempo después pienso pude haber escrito mejor. **Zianya: **Sí es una historia "real" en el sentido que puede sucederle a cualquiera porque cada uno carga con sus demonios y problemas interiores y aunque no queramos eso afecta nuestro entorno y a los demás. No sé qué final les daré si se quedarán juntos o seguirán caminos independientes, ya se dañaron mucho que intentar algo nuevamente es una misión titánica. **FlowerBloom** y **tirsavf1** muchas gracias por comentar créanme que me alientan a continuar.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

_**En la Cima del Mundo.**_

Él se sentía en la cima del mundo. No podía recordar si en algún momento creyó poder llegar a esa posición. Si era sincero consigo mismo podía asegurarse de que sus sueños de infancia apuntaron siempre a ser un héroe. Fuese como fuese, a sus 6 años comenzó a soñar con ser un superhéroe y salvar gente con sus super poderes y mantener la paz mediante su sola fuerza. Había planeado vivir con sus padres en una base secreta donde escondería sus super trajes y su alter ego para así cuidar su identidad secreta del resto de mortales. Su padre después de levantarlo del suelo consecuencia de un intento fallido de volar desde la mesa de la cocina, le dijo con una seriedad que Naruto comprendió como una verdad absoluta: "Llegará una persona que te hará querer gritar tu verdadera identidad y tú ansiarás ser aceptado por ella. La mayor debilidad de los héroes son las personas que aman y por las que tratan de ser mejores"

El ojiazul lo meditó un largo rato, pero no logró comprenderlo. Él amaba a sus padres y sabía que ellos lo amaban igual. Ya era aceptado por las personas que amaba ¿Dónde podía coexistir la debilidad en ese sentimiento tan cálido? Más o menos comenzó a entenderlo al entrar a la primaria. El día que la conoció y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de protegerla por sobre cualquier cosa. Sin embargo aquellas palabras seguían sin poder ser entendidas a la perfección. Más tarde descubrió que los amigos lo aceptaban tal cual era, con sus defectos y virtudes. Se trataba de un sentimiento puro y sincero y fue hallando en las palabras de su padre toda la razón. La gente que amas te hace querer mejorar.

Eventualmente fue tomando decisiones según lo llevaba la vida. Estaba seguro funcionaría con el paso del tiempo, pero las cosas tomaron un rumbo que él jamás previó.

Y aunque tarde se arrepintió, cuando volvió a encontrarse con ella todo se iluminó, quiso alejarse pero no pudo y asumió que Hinata era la luz de su mundo. Y en eso erró porque colocó toda su felicidad en las manos de otra persona, una que en algún punto buscó una independencia radical. Él se sentía infinitamente culpable, porque por su culpa conoció el mundo sucio y ruin al que él se iba acostumbrado. Sin embargo quien se hundió fue ella y Naruto prefirió dejarse llevar con tal de no separarse de Hinata. Sintió la estocada cuando fue ella la que lo abandonó.

Desde su asiento en el senado, ha llamado a un pleno. Se discute una ley que prontamente pone a todo el parlamento alterado y hasta susceptible a la agresión. El rubio no se toma en serio la capacidad de los demás senadores para perder el control. Él sigue recordando sus tontos pensamientos infantiles que sin proponérselo lo llevarían a cometer errores imperdonables.

"**Tu falta de amor te convirtió en una persona que necesitaba hacer méritos para ganarse el cariño de la gente, por eso nunca fuiste capaz de dejarla" **Es lo que su psicólogo había dicho durante una de las sesiones. Y aunque pesado, lo comprendió al fin. Había sido el resultado de sus deseos y carencias del pasado. Hinata no tenía toda la culpa, pero eso no significaba que le perdonase tan fácil.

Desde lo alto mira a la peliazul quien se pasea entre el pleno con una angustia detonante en el rostro. La sangre la siente hervir al recordar la terrible propuesta de hace una semana. "Ser amigos" ¿Cómo se había atrevido a pedirle algo así? ¿Qué lo había motivado a aceptar su macabra petición? Tal vez lástima, tal vez madurez, o lo más probable: Venganza.

Y había otro motivo. Uno que él no quería reconocer más de lo que ya se había visto obligado a hacer. Así que se levanta de su asiento y pide un descanso para retomar los votos para aprobar la ley. La sesión se levanta y mientras muchos salen otros conversan entre susurros aislados.

Naruto entra a su oficina y vuelve a encontrarse con la mujer de ojos perlados. Nota que algo le preocupa y con cierta espinita clavándose en su cabeza se siente con la necesidad de jugar el papel de amigo. El de un examor maduro que es capaz de aceptar el quiebre de una relación amorosa para poder entablar un bello lazo como es la amistad. Pero lo hace con toda la intención de dañarla en algún momento.

Porque para él su amor fue un sentimiento demasiado intenso y ser su amigo significa resignarse a que ese lazo que ambos construyeron fue una ilusión.

— ¿Qué sucede? Luces preocupada.

Ella se gira a verlo. Sus ojos son expresivos; antes de su "tregua" él no podía mantener su mirada en ella, sentía que quemaba. Pues durante años soñó con esos ojos, soñó tanto que se limitó a odiarlos en sus recuerdos, a odiarla a ella. Pero teniéndola al frente no puede afirmarse a sí mismo ese cuento de odio. Apenas y logra escuchar el sonido de su corazón acelerado por el contacto visual. Quiere ignorarlo porque ese latido descontrolado no forma parte de su plan.

— Yo — Hace una pausa que a él no le extraña —Olvidé mi teléfono, no tengo como actualizar su perfil de Twitter ni su cuenta en Facebook.

Naruto suelta una risa, le pasa la mano por la cabeza y le entrega su teléfono. Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

— Pensé que era algo grave, solo debiste decirme y ya, toma — ella accede sin miramientos e inclina la cabeza ante el aparato, él le quita la contraseña y vuelve a entregárselo — La clave es 2312.

Por un momento duda en dar su clave. No es por la intimidad o por miedo a que ella revise sus contactos o sus mensajes, el miedo presente se manifiesta por los números. Unos simples números que son más que una clave al azar. Como muchas personas Naruto utilizaba fechas fácilmente recordables para sus contraseñas, pero hubiera preferido poner su cumpleaños, el de su madre o padre incluso el de Jiraiya o Sasuke. Pero no, él había tenido la decencia de poner la fecha en que Hinata lo dejó.

Así tal cual. Teclearlo con tanta frecuencia le había ayudado a olvidarse del asunto con tanta vehemencia. Volver un recuerdo doloroso en algo cotidiano le había servido como terapia, gran idea de su psicólogo Yamanaka Inoichi. Pero justo ahora la idea no parece tan buena.

¿Y si ella lo reconoce?

— Gracias, perdona las molestias.

La sangre vuelve a hervirle. No, para Hinata ese día ya está enterrado en su memoria. Tan olvidado que ni siquiera teniéndolo en frente es capaz de recordarlo.

— ¡Oh vamos! No es como si fuera a despedirte.

Ella muestra una sonrisa nerviosa y él sale del lugar, es momento de continuar con la sesión. Las cosas van en calma, el tiempo que dio permite a los demás senadores regresar con la mente clara y lista para la votación. A Naruto siempre se le ha facilitado hablar en público y convencer a las masas, el puesto de político no podía haberle quedado mejor aunque era algo que no había planeado jamás. Sin embargo justo ahora se siente un poco nervioso, ella mirándolo tan fijamente mientras toma fotografías lo hacen cohibirse.

Y quiere pensar que más que por el momento es por el recuerdo implícito. Tiene sentimientos encontrados porque el recuerdo aunque bello inmediatamente lo remite a un momento despreciable. Ese es el problema con Hinata. Para él, ella es la combinación de los sentimientos más opuestos que ha experimentado en su vida. No la entiende y por ello pocas veces logra comprenderse a sí mismo.

No va a dejarse intimidar por sus ojos, justo ahora él está en la cima del mundo y no será ella quien lo obligue a bajar.

La sesión termina sin contratiempos y al bajar a su oficina ella está sentada viendo fijamente el teléfono inteligente. Hay una sensación que le parece familiar y al mismo tiempo le resulta tan olvidada. Un momento de intimidad y tensión.

— ¿Estás saliendo con Sakura?

Sí, es eso que él conoce bien y al mismo tiempo sigue sin entender: Celos. ¿Celos de qué? ¿Por qué ella lo hace pensar cosas a las que no quiere acceder? Se serena, el pulso se le ha incrementado y sudor frío le baja por la nuca. No es emoción, es completa confusión. ¿Ella revisó su teléfono?

— Perdona si te molesto, es que salen muy bien en la foto que tienes de protector de pantalla.

Los castillos en el cielo del rubio se desmoronan. No sabe si aliviarse o lamentarse por pensar tonterías. Él había puesto esa foto ahí y lo había olvidado por completo. Suspira con fuerza, no sabe exactamente qué contestar.

— Sí ¿Verdad que nos vemos bien?

La peliazul asiente con una sonrisa que parece sincera y que de inmediato se atraviesa en alguna parte del corazón del chico. Él toma sus cosas y se despide de lejos, no quiere ver más sus ojos porque en alguna parte de esas lagunas perladas se perdió alguna vez y no quiere ser devorado nuevamente.

Cuando llega a su casa encuentra dulce aroma a café. Corre hasta la cocina donde Sakura sirve la cena. Él agradece con una sonrisa y después de dejar sus pertenencias en su habitación y lavarse el rostro y manos se sienta frente a ella que detrás de esa especie de mostrador termina su bebida.

Naruto toma su pan y lo sumerge en la bebida caliente. Espera unos segundos antes de sacarlo y pasarlo a su boca. Alza la mirada para encontrar los verdes ojos de la fémina que lo ven de forma acusativa. Él se limita a sonreír, ya sabe que esa maña a ella le incomoda. Aunque Sakura ha terminado mucho antes espera paciente a su acompañante. El rubio recoge sus trastes y mientras los lava la duda lo asalta.

— ¿Te darías cuenta si estuviera enamorado de ti?

Al girarse aprecia la notoria sorpresa de ella y el sonrojo que le cruza todo el rostro, pero cuando sus miradas se encuentran su expresión se modifica instantáneamente.

— Claro que me daría cuenta. — Naruto muestra sorpresa, una pequeña sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, se gira por completo y queda frente a frente con Haruno — A pesar de que en algún momento pensé que estabas enamorado de mí esa idea quedó enterrada el día que la conocí. Es tonto, lo sé. Pero cuando estábamos en secundaria me repetías incesantemente que te gustaba, que saliera contigo y yo siempre me negué. Después desapareciste casi un año y cuando volviste al que perdimos fue a Sasuke y aunque insistías menos seguías invitándome a salir. Pensé que realmente me amabas pero el que te negaras a contarme qué hiciste en ese lapso de tiempo me inquietaba. Y cuando conseguimos ese trabajo en la pizzería lo entendí todo. Tú nunca me amaste, tal vez te gustaba y me querías pero comprendí que solo era una frase divertida para ti, tratando de no sentir el dolor que te causaba no estar con ella. ¿Recuerdas cómo la conocí?

Naruto niega con la cabeza, Sakura le ha dicho algo que no quería escuchar. Afirmar que durante años amó a Hinata al grado de buscar en Sakura la compañía aferrándose al sentimiento de libertad para elegir a quién amar lo ponían enfermo. Desde hace 6 años no se interesa en nadie ni hace el esfuerzo por salir de su burbuja de soledad. Se negaba a sí mismo el seguir amando a Hinata, prefería odiarla porque dolía menos. Pero cuando su mejor amiga le dice que él realmente jamás amó a nadie más, la preocupación invade su mente.

— Llevábamos poco tiempo trabajando cuando las clases de la preparatoria cercana dieron inicio, durante la mañana varios grupos de alumnos llegaron al local. Recuerdo que muchas chicas quedaron enamoradas de tu sonrisa. Y debo confesar que me sentí muy bien cuando les dijiste que yo era tu novia, sé que solamente fue para ahuyentarlas pero fue lindo y entonces llegó ella, venía con sus amigos y su novio. Al principio me confundí porque desde el momento en que sus ojos se miraron todo lo demás desapareció para ustedes. ¡Debiste ver mi cara cuando de la nada se besaron! Aún con esas pruebas yo creía que era solo un romance juvenil, que terminaría y ya pasaría a la historia. Porque pensé que nuestra historia juntos era más fuerte que el lazo efímero que habías creado con ella. Pero la realidad me dijo lo contrario, cuando años después la vi en el barrio dónde comprabas droga, te tomaba por el brazo y cuando te giraste para verme soltaste con una sonrisa casi deslumbrante "¿Recuerdas a Hinata? Comenzamos a vivir juntos" claro que la recordaba, ella siempre había sido el único amor de mi mejor amigo.

El ojiazul queda perplejo al ver gruesas lágrimas caer del rostro de la chica. Se altera porque no entiende nada.

— Sakura ¿Qué pasa?

— Claro que me daría cuenta si estuvieras enamorado de mí. Llevo tiempo esperándote con la esperanza de que en algún momento voltees a verme de la misma forma en que la miras a ella.

La dama de cabello rosa se da la media vuelta y corre hasta su habitación cerrando de un portazo. Él cierra la llave del fregadero y mira alrededor consternado. Eso no lo vio venir. Se dirige a su cuarto mientras las imágenes de su vida al lado de esa joven se acumulan en su cabeza. Para él la idea de una Sakura enamorada de su persona sonaba inverosímil.

Durante años las cosas estuvieron muy claras. Él con Hinata, Sasuke con Sakura. Pero con el paso de los años las cosas habían cambiado mucho, tanto que apenas y se reconocía a sí mismo. Tenía tiempo que sus amigos cercanos asociaban su amistad con noviazgo o una relación formal, cuando él lo desmentía siempre le insistían en que ella era todo lo que necesitaba. Una mujer madura, hermosa, fuerte e independiente que además lo trataba con cariño.

**Si el amor se basara en lo bien que te trata una u otra persona el mundo fuese un mejor lugar, pero lamentablemente el amor es el sentimiento más irracional que existe, no puede ser explicado por ello tampoco existen reglas o pasos que garanticen relaciones felices y plenas. **

Aunque su psicólogo decía que la madurez emocional sí permitía relaciones sanas, sin celos, sin sentimientos de posesividad o de pertenencia. Y aunque muy probablemente el especialista tuviese razón para Naruto el amor no era nada equilibrado, era una tormenta que arrasaba todo y te dejaba frágil ante la tempestad.

Sakura podría ser la mujer perfecta para él, su mejor amiga y una de las mujeres más increíbles que hubiese conocido, pero ahí no había amor. **"Tal vez no quieres darte cuenta que es amor porque hasta ahora lo que has conocido se traduce en sufrimiento" **le dijo uno de sus amigos durante la rehabilitación en el centro de drogadicción. Pero él estaba seguro de que no era así, porque aunque todos parecían olvidarlo la relación con Hinata no siempre fue turbulenta ni dañina. Por el contrario fue comprensiva, sincera y pacífica. Sin embargo a los ojos de los demás lo que más pesaba era la parte mala **"Puedes hacer mil cosas bien, pero haz una mal y serás recordado por esa acción"**

Al dormir las pesadillas lo invaden, una tras otra. Y aunque despierta agitado pronto se da cuenta que las ha olvidado. Prefiere despabilarse y empezar su rutina diaria. Cuando por fin sale de su habitación se sorprende al no ver a Sakura tomando su café como lo ha hecho todas las mañanas desde que viven juntos y eso ya tiene unos cuantos años.

Al avanzar el cuarto de ella se abre y ambos se encuentran frente a frente. Naruto se da cuenta de inmediato que ha llorado bastante y sus ojos aunque con maquillaje aún tienen el brillo inconfundible del llanto.

— Discúlpame por hacerte esa pregunta anoche, yo no sabía...

— Claro que no sabías, no te disculpes por eso. Ahora que lo sabes voy a esperar que me mires con otros ojos ¿Está bien pedirte eso?

El rubio asiente mientras ella sale de la casa. Aunque sigue consternado no sabe qué sentir. Sin desayuno y sin intención de ver a Sasuke prefiere llamar al amigo que mejor podría entenderlo.

Sentados uno frente al otro la plática se niega a comenzar. El hombre es un pelirrojo que porta un traje, ordena su desayuno y continúa con la vista perdida por el ventanal del restaurante. Naruto se rasca la patilla y se trata de calmar, no sabe exactamente porque lo llamó y más aún qué es lo que verdaderamente quiere contarle.

— ¿Volviste a consumir?

— No.

— ¿Entonces a qué se debe tu llamada urgente?

— Quería hablar contigo Gaara, eso es todo.

El mencionado alza una ceja.

— Volví a encontrarme con Hinata.

Hay una pausa.

— ¿Y ella sigue consumiendo?

— No lo sé. Pero no se trata de esto, quiero decir, no vine aquí a hablar sobre esa época.

Gaara lo mira examinando cada una de sus gesticulaciones, el ceño se le frunce y con ello el tatuaje de su frente se arruga. El kanji de amor parece enojado cuando le dirige la palabra.

— Bueno, por tu expresión asociaría que no es ni tan bueno ni tan malo.

— Está trabajando conmigo, llegó como parte del personal de la empresa KinCop hace un par de meses. Había tratado de involucrarme lo menos posible con ella pero a estas alturas la situación se está volviendo complicada.

— ¿Te estás enamorado de ella nuevamente?

Naruto niega con vehemencia, casi como si tratara de quitarse algún animal de la cabeza y aunque la escena es divertida para el resto de los comensales, para Gaara es una patada en la espinilla.

— ¿Tú también piensas que lo ideal sería enamorarme de Sakura por ejemplo?

— ¿Quién te ha dicho esa barbaridad?

— Todos, las características de las mujeres que describen para una vida feliz siempre encajan en ella.

— ¿Olvidas que tú no has tenido precisamente una vida feliz? ¿Por qué me buscas a mí en vez de ir con Sasuke?

El rubio se cruza de brazos mientras hace su clásica mueca al momento de pensar profundamente, entrecierra uno de sus ojos y tuerce la boca.

— Porque tú has vivido cosas parecidas a mí, creo que puedes entenderme mejor que mis demás amigos, eres confiable y sé que me estimas. Pero realmente no lo había pensado a fondo.

— Bueno, considera que de cierta forma te pasa lo mismo con Hinata. ¿Sabes qué es lo que me preocupa? En estos 6 años no has escuchado nada de ella, no sabes a lo que se dedica, si tiene familia, si sigue consumiendo o si lo dejó. No tienes idea de qué forma "misteriosa" se han vuelto a reunir.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes Gaara?

Los platillos llegan y el pelirrojo asegura que no le contará nada hasta que terminen su desayuno, aunque impaciente decide hacerle caso y devora su plato ante la mirada nada sorprendida de su acompañante. Minutos después mientras se limpia los labios con la servilleta de papel Sabaku no Gaara carraspea su garganta. Maña que Naruto reconoce desde tiempo atrás, no importa qué sean ahora, hay cosas que se mantienen intactas.

Como su amistad. Él un político en ascendencia dentro del senado y Gaara un exitoso empresario en la industria de seguridad.

— Vi a Hinata con mi hermana hace un par de años, como sabes Temari se dedica al marketing y en ese momento trabajaban para MVM. No estoy seguro qué hacía en esa empresa.

— ¿La viste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Tú nos prohibiste hablar de ella en tu presencia, además ¿Qué hubieras hecho de haberlo sabido? Nada.

Uzumaki aspira profundo, es cierto. Él fue quién harto del tema de su abandono pidió encarecidamente que nadie mencionara a la chica en cuestión. Si alguien llegaba a hacerlo usualmente se ganaba un fuerte golpe en el rostro.

— Ella es comunicóloga.

— No quiero ser paranoico pero tal vez debas mandarla a investigar más a profundidad. ¿Entiendes?

— Sabes que a lo largo de nuestras vidas nos hemos encontrado varias veces, esta vez no tendría por qué ser distinto.

— En 6 años las cosas cambian mucho. Tú eres el presidente del senado, un presidente impuesto si me permites recordarte ¿Qué acaso crees que ella es una blanca paloma que llegó ahí sin ninguna intención?

— ¡Sabes que no tuve opción! Fue casi una ofrenda de caridad, no iba a rechazarla y menos por tan poco a cambio. El delito que cometo es una nimiedad en el ámbito político.

Gaara finge no escucharlo, se harta muy fácil cuando Naruto se justifica. Así que continúa sus hipótesis.

— Conozco al dueño de la empresa de donde fue recomendada Hinata y es un maldito bastardo. Un puerco asqueroso, no confiaría en nada que saliera de él. — Gaara hace una pausa, inhala profundo — Investígala, yo puedo facilitarte el acceso a la información, tú consigue alguien de confianza y mándalo a mi oficina.

La sentencia fue absoluta, tanto que durante el resto del día no pudo despegar la vista de su comunicóloga. No notaba nada extraño en sus acciones, subía tuits sobre lo que se hacía en el senado, sobre lo más relevante socialmente que mereciera que el presidente del senado comentara algo. Incluso ahora ella le explica algo que él debe agendar.

— Conseguí una entrevista en la revista Liderazgo Político. Se la realizarán aquí en el senado, pero la sesión de fotos será en el estudio de la revista, debemos estar ahí a las 9pm. Le favorecerá para su imagen pública, además consultándolo con su mercadologa es una buena estrategia para su futura candidatura.

Naruto asiente sin realmente entender, su mente sigue pensando en si es prudente investigarla. Ya ambos tuvieron un pasado compartido nada limpio, no cree que exista algo más que él deba saber.

— ¿Y cómo sigue Kiba?

Nota que ella se sorprende con su pregunta pero inmediatamente se sonríe y a él un vuelco le sacude el corazón.

— ¡Bien! Muy animado como siempre, seguimos constantemente en contacto.

— ¡Ese tipo debe odiarme!

— ¡Solo un poco! Pero en el fondo creo que te aprecia, si las circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes estoy segura serían grandes amigos. Se parecen mucho.

— ¡Lastimas mi ego!

Ambos se sueltan a reír y Naruto siente una paz en sus sonidos tontos que lo dejan aún más intranquilo. **¿Y si de verdad perdonar sea la forma más correcta de demostrar cuanto la amó? **

Quiere creer que eso es posible, que ya no es un joven inmaduro y drogadicto de 21 años, quiere pensar que lo que sea que haya pasado es capaz de ser perdonado porque ambos tuvieron sus motivos y sus errores. ¿Qué importa lo que hizo ella en el pasado? ¿Qué importa si lo abandonó? Ella es feliz, su sonrisa es amena, cálida y resplandeciente como siempre lo fue, qué más da lo que haya ocurrido, tal vez es momento de soltar esas cadenas y perdonarse a sí mismo y a ella.

Mientras lo invaden como piedras esos pensamientos mira a lo lejos al novio de su ex amor. Es hora de comer. Ella también lo ve, porque se levanta de la silla y después de una reverencia sale del lugar.

El rubio no se entiende a sí mismo pero sale detrás de ella.

— Hey Hinata ¿Te importaría que comiera con ustedes?

Su novio y ella se miran con sorpresa.

— Toneri, él es mi jefe Uzumaki Naruto, jefe, él es mi pareja Ootsuki Toneri.

El mencionado estrecha su mano con la de la "pareja" de Hinata. Siente que la sangre le hierve e inconscientemente aprieta con más fuerza de la debida la pálida mano. La palabra Pareja, tenía un significado especial entre ellos dos, alguna vez y de forma errónea pensó que ese término se quedaría reservado para ambos aunque tuvieran otras relaciones sentimentales. Pero bueno, nuevamente solo él había mantenido esas promesas.

Mientras comen en el restaurante que se encuentra justo enfrente al senado el rubio tiene que soportar ver lo bien que se adapta esa pareja. Él es un tipo sensible, comprensivo, un caballero en la extensión de la palabra. La trata con una sutileza y cariño que enferman el estómago del presidente.

Pero lo que más lo daña es la forma en que se comporta Hyuuga Hinata. Amena, feliz, cómoda y tranquila. Como si la situación fuera de lo más normal. ¿Cuándo iba a ser normal tener al ex amor más turbulento de tu vida sentado al lado del hombre más sensato y amable el cuál es tu actual "pareja"?

De pronto la mesa comienza a vibrar, Hinata le toca el hombro para que reaccione.

— Te llaman.

Él gira su vista al celular que está colocado en la mesa, la foto de su amiga Sakura está en la pantalla y la llamada entrante pide a gritos ser contestada.

— Sakura es la novia del jefe — exclama la peliazul a modo de explicación a Toneri mientras él contesta la llamada, pero ganas de negarle el asunto en la cara no le faltan.

— ¿Qué sucede Sakura?

— _Quería recordarte de la fiesta del fin de semana, las figuras políticas más importantes estarán ahí y tú sabes quién quiere verte, irá con Sasuke. No puedes faltar ¿Lo recordarás verdad? _

— ¡Claro que lo haré! Es una promesa, si eso es todo voy a colgar.

— _Antes Naruto… Sobre lo que platicamos anoche, estaré esperando tu respuesta durante esa fiesta. Adiós._

Y colgó. Antes de poder si quiera regresar su vista la pareja el celular volvió a sonar, asustado piensa que se trataba de Sakura cuando su sorpresa es mayor al ver la foto de Shikamaru.

— Acabo de recibir tu mensaje ¿Estás seguro de querer hacer esto? Yo te lo propuse cuando ella recién ingresó al senado y te negaste ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? ¿De verdad quieres que la investigue?

El presidente alza la vista al par que se hace mimos con la comida, que se divierte, que juega justo frente a sus ojos. Hinata sabe lo mal que le sienta y aun así está ahí frente a él restregándole que jamás podrá volver a tenerla, que si lo dejó fue porque había alguien mucho mejor que él, alguien como Ootsuki Toneri. Se siente en la cima del mundo, y está ahí gracias a su propio esfuerzo por ende no será ella quien lo haga darse cuenta de que su aparente estado de confort y superioridad se basa en una mentira latente de sus inseguridades y miedos. Los motivos para cambiar de opinión sobran.

— Procede con la investigación Shikamaru, espero tus resultados.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

/.

Gracias al buen recibimiento de este Fanfic he aumentado el tamaño de los capítulos cotidianos de 6 hojas a 10, espero se note. El próximo capítulo será todo desde el punto de vista de Hinata, y después comenzaremos con la serialización de lo que pasó desde sus 6 años hasta sus 22 cuando se separaron. Sí, ahora tienen 28 años.

Voy a poner la versión de uno y otro porque como alguna vez me dijo uno de mis profesores de psicología: La memoria es engañosa. Cuando una pareja termina hay dos versiones de la misma historia y ninguna es la verdadera. La mente modifica los recuerdos que al paso del tiempo la historia se deforma dependiendo de quien venga.

Y la mayoría de los fanfics que he leído solo abordan un lado de la moneda o de la relación, aquí el punto no es encontrar buenos o malos sino razones y motivos personales que los orillaron a tomar decisiones que cambiaron el rumbo de lo que ellos mismos querían. Así que pues bien, espero no se me aburran.

La semana pasada estuve completamente desconectada por un viaje escolar a la ruta dominica, y este fin me puse a redactar los capítulos. Realmente no sabía cuales actualizar primero –ya que este mes que se me viene encima estará muy pesado – y llegué a la conclusión de que los fanfics que tuvieran más reviews cada capítulo serían prioridad para actualizaciones, esto porque entiendo que son los más solicitados y por tanto recibo más soporte en ellos. Hasta el momento la lista va así:

*Mi chica ideal bajo el mismo techo

* Antítesis de amor

* Estúpidos Shojo

* Problemas en la alde…¡¿Preparatoria Konoha?!

*Fuera de la Ley: Te protegeré.

¡Así que no se vayan sin dejar review en el que más les guste!

Y los demás apenas y recibe reviews por lo que serán actualizados cuando tenga más tiempo. Gracias por su apoyo y sus mensajes. No olviden que pueden presionarme (cofcofcof) o estar pendiente de las actualizaciones en mi fanpage: LittleNinna pronto en mi blog habrá un maxipost crítica a Naruto y después del 23 una entrada dedicada a lo que me gustó y no me gustó de The Last.

Y si gustan apoyarme dando like a la familia Uzumaki y a la tienda en este link: . ?fbid=1665477653686679&amp;set=p.1665477653686679&amp;type=1&amp;theater

Los amaría, también pueden dejarme ahí como contestación un comentario de qué fic les gusta más para tomar en cuenta su apoyo, es un concurso y quiero esa cámara –w-


	6. Memoria Corporal

Muchas gracias a todos los que han pasado por este fanfic. Está vez me hice 11 hojas y estoy muy contenta porque fueron muy fluidas aunque me atoré un poco en la parte del Lemmon porque cuando inicié el capítulo originalmente eso no pasaría pero pues tomó este rumbo y lo dejé fluir. Después de este capítulo lo que viene es puro pasado de su historia de amor. Ojalá les guste.

Gracias por seguir aquí y dejarme sus comentarios!

_**Memoria Corporal**_

Su mente está absorta, trata de que su respiración suene normal pero la verdad la situación la está llevando a extremos que no quiere admitir. Toda la tarde ha tenido que soportar a su jefe.

¡A nadie le gustan sus jefes! Eso es natural en los trabajos, pero no es su caso. Su jefe es amable, divertido, serio y admirable. Mientras le tomaba las fotos para sus redes sociales no podía evitar embelesarse con esa imagen imponente y altiva. Él parecía en la cima del mundo ¿Y ella?

Se le revuelve el estómago de analizar esa situación. Hace seis años las almas de ambos estaban tan podridas que pensaron jamás salir de ese pozo. Ella con esfuerzo fue trabajando para recuperar su vida y el primer paso fue huyendo de él, pero aun con eso ella seguía por debajo de Naruto. Aún ahora tiene que verlo desde abajo, porque es él quien tiene el poder y va ascendiendo a paso apresurado, mientras ella se encuentra dando patadas de ahogado tratando de salvar su carrera profesional.

¿Y a costillas de quién? Del mismo que le enseñó el amor y la parte más oscura de sí misma.

Esto debía ser un error, una pesadilla, una mala pasada de su inconsciente. Realmente ella está en su cama, al lado de Toneri, tiene un trabajo estable y ni siquiera recuerda ese viejo amor. Esto es un sueño y solo eso.

— ¡Hyuuga Hinata! Reacciona por favor.

Ella pega un brinco al ver los ojos azules del hombre a escasos centímetros. Él parpadea y ella imita el movimiento de ojos, Naruto regresa a su silla y suelta un suspiro.

— Perdóneme jefe ¿Me llamó muchas veces?

— ¡Pues claro! ¿En qué mundo andas?

Ella niega con la cabeza y hace una pequeña reverencia. Mientras él le habla de esa manera tan casual ella comete el error de dirigirse de forma informal, cuando su deber es tratarlo como su mayor.

— Discúlpeme, no volverá a pasar.

— Hinata, mírame — ella siente que el corazón se le detiene, con dificultad alza su rostro para mirar directo en el profundo azul, la piel se le heriza y un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo cuando siente la mano de ese primer amor en su frente — Estás actuando muy raro hoy ¿Te sientes enferma?

Inhala con fuerza y exhala con fuerza. No es el momento de perder la compostura. Sonríe ampliamente.

— ¡Para nada! Estoy llena de energía para seguir trabajando.

— ¿Piensas trabajar a estas horas?

Hinata reacciona mirando el reloj del celular de Naruto. Ya pasan de las 8 de la noche, su horario laboral ha terminado. No puede evitar divagar nuevamente al ver el fondo de pantalla. Naruto tiene una abierta sonrisa mientras su brazo pasa detrás de la cabeza rosada de Haruno Sakura quien muestra un rostro bello y lleno de amor.

No sabe qué hacer así que solo ríe para safarse del problema que le está ocasionando su mente confusa.

— Te estaba diciendo que si tienes como irte a casa.

— Toneri vendrá por mí

— Bien — Él se levanta apresuradamente cortando la conversación, inmediatamente Hinata asocia esa acción a celos, no es por una cuestión de castillos en el aire, solo es porque lo conoce desde hace años y siempre hacía lo mismo ¿Ahora iría a besar a una chica por despecho? — Mañana es la sesión de fotos y entrevista ¿verdad? He decidido hacerla en la editorial de la revista.

— ¡Pero jefe eso mueve todo su horario! Tenemos que tomar un tren muy temprano y regresar muy noche ¿Está seguro?

— ¿Tanto te desagrada pasar tiempo conmigo?

Hinata siente el frío… un frío que conoce bien y que le aterra de forma incontenible. ¿Por qué le dice eso?

— No, solo que tendré que reacomodar sus citas y compromiso y eso es molesto.

— ¿No es acaso tu trabajo? Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Pasaré por ti para irnos lo antes posible.

El rubio abandona la habitación sin darle la más mínima esperanza de prórroga. Hinata reacciona pronto y sale apresurada detrás de él, lo rebasa en un movimiento natural y se arroja a los brazos de Toneri quien la espera en la salida. Su novio la besa a modo de saludo, pero ella no se detiene ahí lo toma del cuello y se aferra a sus labios como un náufrago al único trozo de madera flotante.

Trata de poner la mente en blanco, no quiere pensar en nada más allá de los labios de ese hombre de cabello plata. Hasta que él mismo la retira de su lado.

— ¿Qué sucede Hinata? Estás actuando raro

Sin poderlo evitar la Hyuuga voltea a verificar el lugar. No hay rastro de Naruto, su corazón se alivia y niega con la cabeza mientras estrecha su mano con la de Toneri para emprender el camino a casa.

En el auto ella solo quiere permanecer callada, quiere tratar de que el tiempo se vaya volando. A sus 28 años las pláticas con su novio siempre conducen a un lugar asfixiante: Matrimonio.

— Este fin de semana deberíamos ir a mostrar nuestros respetos con tus padres, estoy seguro que si regresas a tu casa con un matrimonio asegurado tu familia te perdonaría.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente él diciendo pura estupidez. Su familia no tenía que perdonarla, eso a ella le venía importando dos carajos. Ella solo quería ser reconocida y un marido no era para nada la forma de "redimirse" ante su padre y hermana.

— Gracias cariño pero estaré muy ocupada esta semana, mañana saldré desde muy temprano para unas entrevistas del jefe y regresaré muy entrada la noche. Además el fin de semana hay un evento que podría darme todas las respuestas que necesito. Pero estoy de acuerdo contigo iremos pronto ¿Te parece?

Cuando llegan a casa él ha preparado la cena. Toneri es una persona maravillosa, ella se siente amada y quisiera en alguna medida devolverle esa sensación cálida con la que él reconfortó su corazón. Pero no puede.

En su mente está la frialdad de Naruto, una frialdad que solo la hace pensar en algo que no quiere. Él la sigue amando. Puede que la mayoría de las personas la juzgarían de pretenciosa pero este no es el caso, ella sabe que lo que es… es.

Trata de pensar en Sakura. Esa chica que desde sus inicios estuvo al lado de Naruto casi como una sombra. Esa misma mujer a la que envidiaba por lograr conservar su lazo con el rubio mucho más tiempo que lo que ella logró.

¿Y ahora eran una pareja formal? Hinata no podía entender el motivo que orilló a la Haruno a involucrarse sentimentalmente con Naruto y poner en peligro ese lazo tan hermoso que habían construido.

Tal vez era lo correcto, tal vez su relación paulatinamente debió evolucionar a sentimientos profundos y sólidos. No como los que ella mantuvo con el Uzumaki, que eran exageradamente intensos, pero superficiales y efímeros

Mientras mira el techo y a su lado duerme su pareja ella solo piensa en una cosa. Si pudiese retroceder el tiempo y volverse a encontrar con él _**¿Preferiría arriesgarse a una relación amorosa sabiendo que paulatinamente lo perdería o formaría un lazo de amistad que le permitiese estar con él hasta el final?**_

Toneri la despide en la puerta con un dulce beso, ella se sonroja y sube al auto de su jefe. El viaje dura casi dos horas en las que ninguno se dirige la palabra. Hinata tiene un nudo en el estómago. La culpa la está comenzando a torturar.

El incrédulo de su novio la despide en la puerta para que ella suba al auto del hombre que más ha amado y odiado en su vida. El que más feliz y más triste la ha puesto. ¿Eso es justo?

— ¿Tú también sientes que esto es una clase de broma del destino? Cuando te vi en el Senado no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿No es esto algo incluso tenso? En estos 6 años imaginé muchos escenarios de un posible reencuentro pero debo admitir que nada como esto.

— Pensé que este viaje debía ser únicamente laboral ¿Está en mi contrato tener que hablar de temas personales?

— ¡Fuiste tú la que dijo lo de ser amigos!

Hinata por fin se gira para verlo. La mirada de Naruto está fija en el camino pero se despega escasos segundos para chocar con la suya. Siente una punzada en el pecho. Odia esto.

Odia saber que él aun la quiere. Porque siempre ha sido más fácil ser ella la que ponga la barrera, la que pueda fingir indiferencia y aparentar frialdad mezclada con indiferencia. Una indiferencia que sabe a él le duele.

Seguir su vida sin Naruto fue relativamente fácil, solo tuve que atravesar el bache doloroso de la separación y meterse a fondo en su trabajo, llenar su mente de otras cosas y su corazón de otras personas como Toneri.

Pero no es lo mismo hacerlo cuando tienes a esa persona a un lado de ti mostrando actitudes que arruinan ese plan trazado por años.

— Los amigos hablan de cosas agradables ¿No?

— ¿Estás diciendo que nuestra relación no fue agradable?

— Los amigos respetan cuando el otro no quiere hablar de algo.

Naruto frunce el ceño, suelta un suspiro.

— ¡Está bien! Yo solo quería romper la tensión, llevas ignorándome todo el camino. Olvidemos el tema ¿Si?

Ella asiente y pone música. El aparato está conectado al ipod del rubio, la música le agrada e inconscientemente comienza a cantar algunas canciones y él la imita. La tensión se va y aunque no quiere el pensamiento fugaz que pasa por su cabeza se expresa en su corporalidad: Ella quiere estar así siempre.

La entrevista se da sin percances y la sesión de fotos es un rotundo éxito. Mientras el mundo gira alrededor de Uzumaki Naruto ella lo contempla a la distancia. Y su mente se inunda de él.

Salió del hoyo donde estaba, afrontó todos sus problemas con una convicción pocas veces vista, triunfó pese a todo y ahora se le muestra mucho más hermoso que antes. Mucho más resplandeciente y eso la hace sentir terriblemente inferior.

Pero eso no es lo peor, sino que deja a su corazón expectante.

Las cosas se complican y Naruto es solicitado para una junta con los editores de la revista. Como si fuera una estrategia el hombre sale casi a las 12 de la noche. Ella se ve obligada a llamar a Toneri. La situación es muy simple y al mismo tiempo horrenda. Ella y su jefe se quedaran a dormir ahí. Y llegarán mañana temprano a Tokyo.

Toneri solo le dice que se cuide mucho, que descanse y que la ama. Ella se estruja el pecho. ¡No! Él debería obligarla a volver, decirle que teme perderla ¡Por lo menos fingir que le aflige su existencia! Ella solo quiere sentirse necesitada y no sentir que necesita a alguien.

— Perdona que esto se haya tornado así. — Suelta Naruto mientras le entrega la llave de su habitación. — ¿Toneri no se molestó?

Hinata toma la tarjeta que funciona como llave, la introduce en la puerta y acciona la palanca que abre la habitación.

— Para nada, él confía plenamente en mí. Así deberían ser todas las relaciones.

Siente como Naruto la toma de la muñeca, parece que su provocación dio en el blanco.

— Yo confiaba plenamente en ti, tú fuiste la que jamás mostró confianza en mí.

— Puede ser — la respiración se le acelera pero lo disimula lo mejor que puede, no va a temblar, solo quiere dejar las cosas claras. Si él continúa con esas insinuaciones de amor ella terminará cayendo en su juego y eso no se lo va a permitir — Pero de todas formas ya no importa, cada uno ha rehecho su vida y solo no debemos cometer los mismos errores con nuestras parejas actuales ¿No?

Lastimarlo. Adora lastimarlo si de esa forma ella puede salir librada de la situación. ¿No es lo mejor?

— Yo te amo y quisiera resarcir las cosas contigo.

Ahí estaba, lo que ella menos quería escuchar. Lo que no podía soportar. Odiaba todo eso, odiaba la sensación de sus piernas volviéndose simple papel. Odiaba escuchar eso porque realmente llevaba años esperándolo. Porque en el fondo, muy en el fondo soñó miles de veces con eso. Con que él volviera recuperado y con un amor más fuerte, la tomara fuerte de la muñeca y le dijera que la amaba y era el momento de rehacer sus vidas uno al otro.

No puede moverse, se siente una muñeca congelada. Cuando él la fuerza a su lado y la besa.

¡No! Eso no debería estar pasando. Hinata debería mantener su cordura y rechazarlo con total firmeza y crueldad para que él por fin entendiese que aquellos sentimientos juveniles jamás podrían repetirse.

Pero no puede, sus labios carnosos son reconocidos al instante por la memoria corporal de la Hyuuga. Las línea de sus labios tan finamente profundas que al rozarse sobre los propios la hacen estremecer. La voluntad cede y su boca se abre delicadamente y siente la desesperada lengua de Naruto buscar la suya.

Cuando la saliva y las lenguas se reconocen como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado ella tiene que apretar con fuerza los ojos porque tiene la imperiosa necesidad de soltarse a llorar.

De gritar lo que su pecho tiene guardado desde hace años. Instintivamente rodea con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, sus cabellos le erizan la piel y un gemido suave es acallado por los besos.

Siente el empujón de su cuerpo contra la puerta, las manos que bajan por su cadera y se encarnan en sus piernas elevándola contra el cuerpo masculino. Es su primer abrazo en años, es sentir la corporalidad de él tan cercana que siente deseos de dejar de pensar y solo entregarse a las memorias de su piel.

Abruptamente él se deja caer sobre la cama, ella siente el peso total de su cuerpo y aunque asfixiante desea jamás despegarse de él.

La oscuridad del cuarto es total, no es posible prender la luz pues la tarjeta que activa la corriente está en alguna parte del piso del cuarto. Hinata siente que sus ojos han sido vendados, no hay un solo rayo de luz natural o artificial. Está a expensas de sus sentidos del tacto.

Pero hay algo más, está la familiaridad y el deseo. Años reprimiendo las sensaciones de su memoria, años tratando de olvidar la forma de su cuerpo. Pero todo se ha ido al carajo en unos minutos. Sus manos son capaces de delinear perfectamente sus hombros, son igual de atrevidas para quitar la corbata y comenzar a desabotonar su camisa. ¿Debería detenerse y pensar las cosas? Está a punto de cometer una locura ¿Pero a quién le importa?

¿A quién le importa Toneri? ¿A quién le importa Sakura? ¿A quién le importa ella misma? La mujer que debería negarse con fuerza a estar con él, a enterrar su orgullo, su tristeza, su ego está ahí a punto de dejarse llevar por ese amor pasional y estúpido como cuando tenía 21 años.

Sus manos tocan el torso desnudo. La calidez de la piel la estremece, él mete las manos debajo de su blusa de botones, lo hace con tal desesperación que estos salen disparados en distintas direcciones.

Sus manos sobre su pecho desnudo le provocan arquearse. Y en ese silencio sobrecogedor solo sus respiraciones entrecortadas y agitadas tienen eco fundido con una oscuridad que se va deshaciendo. Por fin ella es capaz de ver los ojos azules de su amante y ver los suyos reflejados.

¡Al diablo con todo!

Su cuerpo está desnudo y siente toda la piel del hombre que más ha amado en su vida sobre la suya. No hay vuelta atrás. No sabe qué hacer porque no es el momento de ponerse lasciva.

Justo ahora no es una necesidad carnal, no es lujuria pura. Preferiría eso a lo que en verdad es.

— Hinata, te amo.

La carne de su interior se separa para dejar entrar la corporalidad de él. Su cuerpo se arquea. Reconoce la calidez, reconoce el sentimiento de fundición que ser penetrada por Uzumaki Naruto le entrega a su cuerpo, pero más aún a su corazón.

Siempre que había problemas a ella le bastaba sentir el mar de sensaciones durante el sexo para sentirse segura de su relación. De la base sólida de amor.

¿Pero ahora 6 años después qué era esto?

Sus piernas se enroscan en la cadera de su hombre y sus brazos se aferran a su cuello. Las embestidas son fuertes, seguras y al mismo tiempo pareciesen contener en cada una la incertidumbre y el miedo ¿Qué pasaría cuando todo terminase?

Decidida coloca sus manos en su pecho para frenarlo. Tímida pero segura lo vuelca contra el colchón y se coloca encima. Introduce lentamente el objeto fálico de su deseo mientras no separa su mirada de los ojos azules de Naruto.

Ese momento reafirma que el acto no es un hecho aislado, no es una aventura de una noche, no es el deseo carnal. Sus ojos tienen la convicción de que ese es un tremendo error, un acto que va a desequilibrar todos sus planes, todo el trayecto sudado hasta ahí. Pero también le reafirman que sus cuerpos se han encontrado, sus calores se han reconocido y sus memorias siguen delineando sus cuerpos como si ese lapso de 6 años no hubiera existido.

Pero mientras mueve sus caderas las lágrimas por fin la vencen y se dejan venir en cascada sobre su rostro. Ella lo sabe, sabe que aunque piel con piel sus corazones no están en la misma sintonía.

Ella lo ve tan lejos, tan triunfante, tan gozoso de sus éxitos y tan alejado del sufrimiento de su ruptura que siente celos. ¿Por qué no puede decir lo mismo de ella? ¿Por qué?

Con impetú su cuerpo se mueve con más fuerza de lo habitual, sus caderas se restriegan sobre las del ojiazul.

— Hina…

Ella coloca sus manos en el pecho y lo calla con un beso. No quiere oírle decir su nombre, no quiere escuchar un "Te amo" porque no podría soportarlo más. Ella también quiere decirlo pero siente que su corazón se oprime y tiene miedo de que acabe de romperse esa noche.

Su orgasmo viene ascendiendo por su columna vertebral, su ritmo se acelera y sus gemidos se hacen más fuertes, siente las manos del chico en sus caderas haciéndole golpear con fuerza su pelvis. Se arquea sintiendo que las piernas le flaquean, que la mente se pierde en los ojos del chico, las contracciones de su fina abertura son profundas y palpitantes pero Naruto no le permite detenerse, siente que sus piernas se despegan de la cama y las embestidas desde debajo se hacen potentes y desesperadas, y ve en el rostro de su amor la mueca perfecta de la compenetración. Satisfecho él deja caer sus brazos a los lados y ella puede inclinarse en su pecho, un abrazo completo. Sus respiraciones aceleradas y el sudor de sus cuerpos los dejan dormidos más pronto de lo esperado.

Cuando ella despierta está cubierta por la sábana y a su lado él duerme plácidamente. ¿Qué importa esta noche? Él ha abierto las cortinas que entre dejan ver la luz de la luna. Hinata se reclina sobre su espalda y posa sus labios contra la piel desnuda.

Tiene ganas de llorar pero no se permite hacerlo. Solo quiere sentirse feliz en ese maldito momento. Solo eso.

Pero la luz del sol le devuelven la cordura. Se levanta antes que el rubio y se da un baño rápido. El agua fría lucha por devolverla a la realidad. Cuando sale del baño completamente arreglada se encuentra de frente a Naruto quien sentado en la orilla de la cama luce expectante. No va a permitirle arruinar su vida.

Ya no.

— Jefe, lo que pasó anoche fue un total error. Por favor usted y yo tenemos una vida hecha y esta tontería no va a arruinarla ¿verdad? Hoy es día de descanso, si me permite saldré antes, Toneri me debe estar esperando.

Ella se dirige hacia la puerta con su bolso en el hombro cuando él le intercepta el paso.

— ¡Hinata! Tú sabes que lo de anoche no fue una tontería es lo que ambos queríamos ¡Solo admítelo!

Ella lo aparta con una mano.

— Basta Naruto… yo no voy a admitir nada porque durante estos 6 años no te he pensado en ti ni una vez, pronto voy a casarme y nuestra relación fue una tontería del pasado. ¿Quieres que volvamos a sufrir? Yo no, quiero ser feliz. Y esa felicidad ya está conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

Hinata nota el dolor en el semblante de Naruto, y aunque a ella también le duele las cosas son mejor así. Él se retira de la puerta y ella sale a paso apresurado. No quiere que la vea llorar.

Toma un tren a casa y sin atreverse a llegar y enfrentar los ojos de Toneri termina en la casa de Aburame Shino. No quiere tocar el tema, no quiere mencionar sus errores y el hombre de lentes oscuros no la interroga y respeta su decisión.

— Solo déjame decirte una cosa Hinata, tú construyes tus murallas y también deberías ser capaz de destruirlas.

La noche cae en Tokyo y Hinata tiene los nervios a flor de piel. El presidente de Kimimaro le ha asignado una fiesta importante qué cubrir como periodista. Una fiesta llena de políticos.

Lleva un vestido morado al piso con pedrería en el escote de la espalda, toma una copa de champaña de una de las tantas mesas pequeñas de centro y trata de pasar desapercibida. Su objetivo es conocer las conexiones de Naruto, eso es todo. Si él la ve por ahí ella ya tiene una excusa perfecta, al fin y al cabo su mejor amigo ronda entre esa gente. Pero en el fondo sabe que Naruto ya la ha visto porque ella lo encontraría en donde fuera.

Reconoce su cabellera en la distancia, y también la de Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura quien está completamente pendiente del hombre con el que no hacía más de 24 horas había tenido sexo.

Pero hay una persona más un hombre alto bien parecido de mucha mayor edad. Mierda. Ya sabe quién es él. Uchiha Madara. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes? Era bien sabido que ese hombre había ayudado a base de corrupción a su nieto Sasuke a escalar en la política. Si Sasuke y Naruto seguían siendo grandes amigos ¿Qué posibilidad habría de que Madara hubiese colocado al rubio en su posición actual?

Indagando en algunos archivos sería fácil dar con el blanco. Trata de no despegar la vista del Uzumaki quien de pronto es tomado del brazo por Sakura y apartado de los demás.

Odia hacerlo pero avanza a paso firme detrás de la pareja, salen a un balcón que se alumbra por un candelabro y la luz de la luna. El frío es intenso pero no más que el momento que ella observa.

Sakura le grita, él se rasca la patilla con una sonrisa tonta. Sakura comienza a llorar ¿Él le habrá dicho lo que pasó la noche anterior?

Y de pronto su corazón se estruja al ver como él la besa.

¿Era esto lo que Naruto sentía cada que ella besaba a Toneri?

Porque si era de esa forma. Ardía y dolía como punzadas horrendas. Aunque no quiere debe seguir viéndolo cuando el celular de él suena. En escasos segundos el rostro del chico se modifica, su mirada se desencaja y alza la vista para encarar los ojos de Hinata quien se paraliza con esa tétrica mirada.

Jamás la había visto así. Nunca. ¿Esos serían los ojos que tendría cada vez que pensó en ella después de su abandono?

Su propio celular suena, es Temari. Cuando contesta su voz está agitada, lo que tensa a la Hyuuga.

— ¡Estamos en problemas! Shikamaru ha averiguado quien eres y para quien trabajas. ¿Dónde diablos estás?

Hinata gira su cabeza de nuevo hacia el rubio, y ve algo que no esperaba. Él se dirige directo hacia ella con una mirada feroz. ¿Qué le deparará esa confrontación? ¿Será ese el momento en que sus corazones se encuentren por fin o terminen de alejarse?


	7. Vuelta a la página

**Antítesis de Amor**

_**Vuelta a la página**_

La mujer que tiene enfrente es tal vez perfección, sus ojos verdes brillan de forma inusual, sus labios tienen un ligero temblor apenas perceptible y justo ahora se encuentra en una postura sumisa.

Él se siente confundido, no es el momento más adecuado para responder a una confesión seria de amor como la que Haruno Sakura le acaba de volver a hacer. ¿Por qué tiene que pasar todo esto? Llevaba 6 años sin ver a la mujer que más lo lastimó y justo cuando ella vuelve su mejor amiga decide decirle sus sentimientos.

¿No pudo hacerlo antes? Probablemente lo hubiera pensado de forma más positiva pero justo ahora tiene la cosa tan clara como el agua cristalina. Sigue jodidamente enamorado de Hyuuga Hinata.

Ya no se lo podía seguir negando más a sí mismo. La amaba desde hace años y al parecer aunque no estuviera con ella ese sentimiento seguiría punzando constantemente. La noche anterior fue un golpe de fantasía mezclado con realidad.

Sus sentimientos estaban ahí, floreciendo en éxtasis por los años reprimidos ¿De verdad ella lo estaba rechazando? ¿De verdad era tan bueno ese hombre Toneri?

No, la noche anterior él por fin había tomado la resolución en sus manos y decidió exponer eso que le consumía el pecho: Su amor inquebrantable, ella lo había aceptado y pensó que por fin las cosas tomarían su cauce, que podrían seguir sus vidas y acomodar todo para por fin estar juntos.

La verdad es que él ansiaba una familia, quería un hogar, quería dar y recibir amor. Solo eso. Por años dejó ese desear enterrado porque no se sentía merecedor de ese tipo de felicidad. Y ahora simplemente volver a tenerla cerca le hacía pensar en todo lo que alguna vez soñó.

Una familia con Hinata. Pero ella parecía no querer lo mismo, por lo menos no con él. "Estoy por casarme" dijo ella por la mañana y sus ilusiones se desmoronaron otra vez.

— Sé que ya dije esto antes — Sakura alza la voz, él regresa su vista a la mujer que tiene de frente, la estaba olvidando, su postura es firme, tiene los brazos en la cintura exigiendo ser escuchada, aunque el temblor de sus labios y el sonrojo que atraviesa su cara son evidentes muestras de su nerviosismo. — Es vergonzoso Naruto así que por favor tómame muy enserio ¿Me escuchas? — Él asiente e inmediatamente un recuerdo le viene a la mente, odiaba esta clase de recuerdos porque siempre iban directo a lastimar su corazón. Aquella escena le recordaba el día en que en la secundaria una chica se le estaba confesando y usó exactamente las mismas palabras "Tómame muy enserio" y aunque él de verdad quería poner atención en esa jovencita de cabello crema su atención se desviaba con ímpetu por los alrededores buscando a otra chica, cuando la vio su corazón dio un vuelco. A la distancia Hinata los observaba con las manos entrelazadas y la vista gacha ¿Celos? ¿Desconfianza? Daba igual, él se sentía reconfortado al verla ahí espiando una declaración de amor porque eso significaba que a ella aún le importaba, no escuchó nada de lo que la chica dijo, solo esperó que acabara para poder ir detrás de Hinata y retomar desde el punto en que se quedaron años atrás. Suspira fuerte y sin proponérselo como una especie de reflejo gira un poco su cabeza a la multitud de personas que asisten a la fiesta y su corazón se detiene por un segundo al verla ahí, con sus ojos fijos en ellos. Hinata está viendo como Sakura se le confiesa ¿Y no piensa hacer nada? ¿No la noche anterior estuvieron juntos y reafirmaron que el amor seguía ahí? ¿O para ella solo fue un momento pasional? — Te amo.

Y ahí estaba el golpe de realidad, ahora no tenía frente a él a una chica que medio conocía, no. Estaba recibiendo la confesión de amor de una amiga muy cercana, una parte importante de su vida, debería ser consciente de eso y escucharla como merece.

Naruto toma las manos de la mujer de ojos esmeralda, ella alza su vista y él siente el temblor de manos pero no sabe si es él o ella. ¿Qué debe decir? ¿Qué debe hacer? Él tiene el corazón roto, despedazado, y ya ha perdido la cuenta de las veces en que la Hyuuga pisoteó su amor. No quería repetir ese malestar y apenas hoy por la mañana escuchó ese sonido tan característico de su pecho quebrándose.

No otra vez, pensó.

Los ojos de Haruno brillaban esperando una respuesta, él sentía el corazón estallarle.

Si no hubiera conocido a Hinata ¿Quién sería "el amor de su vida"? ¿Sería Sakura? ¿Y si jamás hubiera sufrido por Hinata por quién estaría sufriendo en estos momentos? Tal vez el momento de dar vuelta a la página ha llegado, por años esperó muy en el fondo por volver a estar con ella pero ahora que la vida los había vuelto a poner en el mismo camino ella se había negado a seguirlo. Acerca con fuerza a la pelirrosa y la besa.

Hinata debe estarlo viendo y probablemente le importa un carajo lo que él esté haciendo. Eso es todo para Naruto, es el momento de dejar ir a quien alguna vez amó y comenzar a avanzar por sus propios méritos.

Mientras siente los nuevos labios que lo acogen solo puede sentir nostalgia y remembrar lo que tendrá que dejar ir.

.

.

.

.

_Y si jamás te hubiera conocido Hinata ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Dónde habría estado todos estos años? _

_Mi madre decidió inscribirme en esa escuela porque los hijos de su mejor amiga también asistían ahí. Así que cuando tenía 6 años entré al mismo grupo que el niño mimado de los Uchiha, Sasuke. No nos llevábamos especialmente bien pero tampoco éramos completos desconocidos, después de todo crecimos casi a la par con visitas frecuentes de nuestras familias. _

_La época de la niñez a estas alturas es difícil de recordar con precisión, son como datos aislados. Sin embargo hay cosas que a temprana edad mueven los cimientos de lo que serás en el futuro. _

_En esa escuela había un enorme árbol en el centro del patio, todos los niños jugaban en los alrededores y nunca faltaba uno que otro que competían dando vueltas al enorme perene. Uno de esos días mientras discutía con Sasuke escuché el grito ligero y lejano de una niña. _

_Era algo tonto porque aunque parecía lejano, la niña se encontraba solamente dando la vuelta al tronco. Me levanté más por inercia y al girarme guiado por la curiosidad encontré una niña de cabello azulado, sentada de rodillas viendo su almuerzo completamente desparramado por las raíces, y dos niños frente a ella mucho mayores. Al parecer mientras ella desayunaba ellos corrían y uno tropezó con su bolsa y cayó lejos haciéndose daño. _

_No logro recordar con claridad qué dijo uno de ellos mientras le pateaba la caja vacía, ella se quedó llorando con la cabeza gacha. _

— _¿No eres tú un superhéroe? _

_Sasuke me miraba desde atrás esperando algo, y es que desde hacía años anunciaba al mundo que de grande sería un superhéroe que protegería a mi familia y amigos. ¿Por qué no comenzar mi carrera de héroe con esa niña? _

_Avancé decidido olvidando que estaba alzándole la voz a dos chicos más grandes, no recuerdo haber temblado, solo tengo claro en mi mente los ojos de ella, abiertos de par en par como no creyendo lo que sucedía ante sus ojos. _

_Soltó un pequeño "Gracias" y su voz fue tan dulce que en ese segundo me envolvió una especie de admiración que se vio interrumpida por la patada del chico. _

_He de confesar que la primera impresión no fue precisamente la de un héroe. Terminé en dirección con un ojo morado y un moretón en la pierna derecha, mi padre me reprendió fuertemente por involucrarme en una pelea "Las cosa no se solucionan con golpes" sin embargo mi madre al saber el motivo por el que me había involucrado con niños mayores soltó con una sonrisa "Cuando se trata de proteger a alguien los métodos sobran, bien hecho hijo"_

_Mis padres se llevaban muy bien sin embargo jamás concordaron con sus posturas ante mi formación así que vivía en el medio de dos personalidades completamente opuestas. _

_Después de eso comencé a ser más consciente de la niña de cabello negroazulado, jamás me acerqué a ella porque en ese tiempo niños y niñas no se mezclaban, eran como polos opuestos y cercos que no debían cruzarse. Más cuando ni siquiera iban en la misma aula. _

_Sin embargo la observaba de lejos y en algunas ocasiones nuestros ojos chocaban pero siempre nos mantuvimos al margen el uno del otro. No supe más que su apellido cuando en uno de los tantos eventos de la escuela fue mencionada por haber obtenido el promedio más alto para la selección distrital de conocimientos. _

_Hyuuga. _

— _¿No sería bueno que Naruto se quedara esta noche con nosotros? _

— _Sí, Naruto y Sasuke deben despedirse._

_Mikoto la madre de Itachi y Sasuke era una dulce mujer que me quería como un hijo más, y después de 7 años siendo amigo de la familia Uchiha estos tenían que mudarse por un nuevo trabajo del padre Fugaku. _

_Vería a Sasuke mucho menos y probablemente lo extrañaría mucho aunque jamás lo admitiría públicamente. Esa última noche en casa de los Uchihas llegó una visita que cambió mi vida. _

_La familia Hyuuga. _

_Yo estaba encerrado en el cuarto con Sasuke mientras jugábamos algo que en este momento ya no soy capaz de recordar, cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Itachi, venía de la mano de una niña… sí, ella. _

— _Ella es la hija de Hiashi, un amigo de nuestro padre, jueguen con ella mientras nuestros padres se despiden. _

_Itachi siempre tuvo facilidad para lidiar con los jóvenes niños pero entre nosotros la cosa era diferente, ella inclinó su cabeza apenas el mayor salió del cuarto y se reclinó en una esquina donde Sasuke la ignoró por completo. _

_Tomé valor, ese era el momento perfecto para hablar con ella ¿Por qué no aprovecharlo? Me acerqué un poco y antes de poder pronunciar palabra fue ella quien habló._

—_Gracias — tartamudeó — por lo de ese día. _

_Hubiera preferido no escucharla, no acercármele, hubiera preferido jamás agacharme para mirar sus ojos y pedirle que jugara con nosotros. Actualmente me hubiera ahorrado todo este dolor._

_Jugamos mucho incluso Sasuke se unió a nosotros. Son los recuerdos más felices de mi niñez, antes de que todo colapsara. _

_La familia Uchiha se mudó y prometió seguir en contacto. En la escuela comencé a hablar con frecuencia con Hinata, se había vuelto una amiga importante pero ese lapso solo duró escasos meses._

_Un día al volver de clases la fatalidad ya me había alcanzado, mis padres murieron durante un tiroteo en un banco. Fueron víctimas de una causalidad estúpida y sin sentido. Solo tenía 7 años, aún hoy tengo fragmentos escasos de ese tiempo. _

_No supe qué sentir, si odio, si tristeza si vacío. Mi vida de la noche a la mañana dio un giro drástico. No fui a la escuela tres días y prontamente me tuve que mudar con una familia a la que pocas veces había visto. Sarutobi Hiruzen y un hombre que era una especie de hijo para él, su nombre: Jiraiya. _

_Ambos trataban de darme respuestas a lo que había acontecido, pero yo era muy terco y me iba cerrando cada vez más. Sarutobi era un hombre mucho mayor, que insistía en que le llamara abuelo mientras que Jiraiya trataba de entender mi situación. _

_Actualmente estoy arrepentido de no haber tratado de convivir mucho más con ellos. Pero esta vida está llena de arrepentimientos. _

_En casa pocas veces veía al viejo pervertido pues trabajaba fuera y pasaba mis días con el anciano Sarutobi, sin embargo a su edad estaba cansado y se esforzaba lo más que podía por atenderme. _

_Pero yo era un mocoso sin sentido común. Mis padres habían muerto, había dejado mi ciudad natal, no conocía a nadie, no tenía amigos. Solo quería llamar la atención así que comencé a hacer travesuras, a romper las reglas que esa familia tan bondadosa me había impuesto al llegar. _

_Pronto me inscribieron en una escuela y no fue hasta el momento en que estuve en el aula que comprendí porque Jiraiya había insistido en meterme en esa escuela. Ahí al fondo del salón estaba Uchiha Sasuke. Había pasado casi un año de no verlo y el reencuentro fue algo… propio de él. _

_Me senté a su lado, tenía ganas de llorar. Verlo ahí me había hecho recordar inmediatamente a mis padres. _

— _Pensé que te habías vuelto más inteligente en este tiempo… pero sigues igual. _

— _Teme…_

_Tuve que inclinarme sobre el mesabanco y tapar mis ojos con la manga de la chamarra. Jiraiya me había inscrito ahí porque sabía que podría contar con Sasuke. _

_Sin embargo en casa nadie podía ayudarme con los deberes y mis calificaciones eran un asco, Jiraiya no me reprendía y me ayudaba cuando podía. Pero realmente yo no entendía nada y solo empeoraba las cosas. En la escuela todo era Sasuke, las calificaciones, los profesores, los deberes, la puntualidad, el uniforme. Sasuke era perfecto. Y yo solo era un huérfano que no sabía a dónde pertenecía. _

_**Así que traté de reafirmar mi existencia compitiendo con él. **_

_Gracias a que el Uchiha era bastante popular pronto conocí a más personas, incluida una linda chica que siempre estaba detrás del pelinegro. _

_Solíamos sentarnos en una banca que se ubicaba justo fuera de nuestro salón pues Sasuke era muy anti social, cuando ella apareció. _

_Sus ojos verdes que contrastaban con su cabello rosa me dejaron impactado en el mismo instante. Su voz era fuerte, segura, escandalosa y alegre. Lo primero que pasó por mi mente al verla fue la imagen de esa niña que dejé en mi ciudad natal. Sombría, tímida, oscura y reservada. Nunca me despedí de ella pero a mi edad no era algo que me preocupara mucho. _

— _Tú eres el niño transferido ¿Verdad? _

— _¡Namikaze Naruto! A tus órdenes. _

_Ella río ante mi presentación y Sasuke solo resopló. _

— _Ella es Haruno Sakura una chica que siempre anda detrás de mí. _

— _¡Eso es falso Sasuke-kun! Somos amigos y los amigos van juntos a varios lados. _

_Sakura era directa, decidida, de no ser por esa actitud probablemente me hubiera deprimido con el entusiasmo natural de Sasuke. Aunque este negaba llevarse con la pelirrosa la verdad es que pronto nos convertimos en un trío inseparable. _

_Y me hubiera gustado que las cosas siguieran así. Pero la vida siempre es una cuestión de azar. _

_Llegamos a la edad en que era normal que los niños se interesaran en las niñas y viceversa. Sakura se interesó en Sasuke pese a mis expectativas de llegar a gustarle algún día. _

_Así que simplemente me animé a sacarlo de mi pecho antes de tener que tragarme mis palabras. Al salir del salón le bloquee el paso y me paré firme y recto como si estuviera como dar informes con algún superior. _

— _Sakura… ¡Me gustas!_

_Ella soltó una risita pero cuando alzó su vista y me encaró se puso seria. Notó que no estaba jugando._

— _¡Pero Naruto tú sabes que me gusta Sasuke! _

— _¡Lo sé! Pero quería que lo supieras para considerarme en el futuro ¿Está bien pedirte eso? _

_Ella me dio una palmada en el pecho y me sonrío. Yo le devolví el gesto y esa fue nuestra primera separación. Si me hubiera dicho que sí ¿Qué hubiera pasado al volver a mi distrito originario? _

_El abuelo Sarutobi murió. No fue trágico, por el contrario fue una muerte romántica. Esa mañana al despertar me dirigí a desayunar pero en la mesa no había nadie, a pesar de que estaba acostumbrado a no ver a Jiraiya el abuelo siempre estaba ahí así que inmediatamente una punzada se me instaló en el corazón. _

_Corrí escaleras arriba y al llegar a su cuarto ni siquiera pude tocar, entré lo más rápido que pude y lo encontré aparentemente dormido. Le llamé varias veces y al tocarlo aquella piel que usualmente era cálida y bondadosa ahora se encontraba más fría que un tempano de hielo. _

_No lloré pero en mi pánico llamé a Jiraiya sin saber bien cómo reaccionaría ante la noticia. Cuando llegó a casa simplemente se derrumbó a los pies de la cama y baño de lágrimas la sábana. Me sentí irremediablemente culpable ¿No debería haber llorado también? _

_En esos 5 años realmente aprecié al viejo pero en el momento de su muerte simplemente no pude demostrarlo, pensé que Jiraiya me odiaría por no sentir nada pero contrario a mis expectativas se giró con sus ojos llorosos y me atrajo hacia él abrazándome con mucha fuerza. Fue la primera vez que me sentí cercano a él. _

_Después del funeral las cosas volvieron a moverse como si la tierra desapareciera debajo de mis pies. Conocí a los hijos y nietos del abuelo Hiruzen y aunque aún era un mocoso fui capaz de entender algunas cosas de las que hasta ese momento había sido completamente inconsciente. _

_Jiraiya fue el hijo adoptivo de Hiruzen, no compartían apellido ni sangre y el gran imperio empresarial que había formado el abuelo solo le pertenecía a sus "verdaderos" hijos y nietos. Es decir Jiraiya y yo no teníamos derecho a absolutamente nada. _

_Sin embargo el pervertido de mi padre adoptivo estaba en una posición ventajosa respecto a los hijos legítimos y es que era en verdad sorprendente a la hora de hacer su trabajo. Pese a todo pronto regresamos a mi ciudad natal. _

_Fue sorprendente, apenas y pude decirle adiós a Sasuke y al día siguiente estaba ya en la casa en la que nací y crecí. _

— _Naruto sé que debes odiarme porque los adultos siempre hemos decidido qué hacer contigo, a dónde vas, a dónde vives… qué debes sentir y eso es horrible. Yo hasta este momento no entendí como te sentías y por eso fui un desastre. Pero te prometo que esto va a cambiar, solo espérame unos años._

— _¿Qué edad crees que tengo como para esperarte años eh? _

_Él río y me volvió a abrazar. En ese entonces solo pude sentir su dolor pero jamás fui capaz de comprender por lo que estaba atravesando. _

— _Sé que será difícil para ti, un niño a tu edad debería tener estabilidad y cariño todo el tiempo y me siento tan inútil por arrastrarte a estas situaciones. Viviremos aquí un año, solo eso y volveremos a Tokyo para zanjar todo este asunto, te lo prometo y entonces por fin pasaremos tiempo juntos ¿Qué piensas? _

_Jiraiya me inscribió en la escuela que mis padres decidieron cuando aún vivían. Inmediatamente sentí nostalgia por mi anterior escuela, había pasado más tiempo ahí que en esa y había creado hermosos recuerdos con mis mejores amigos. Ahí estaba otra vez solo. _

_Estaba por cumplir apenas 12 años y ya había experimentado la muerte de tres seres queridos, claro que esa no era la infancia que esperaba tener. En la escuela no comencé con el pie derecho, solo quería estar solo y retraerme en algún lugar sin que nadie me molestara. Me sentí triste al ver que el enorme y viejo árbol seguía ahí de pie, enorme e imponente como si el tiempo jamás hubiese pasado. _

_Sin embargo yo ya no era el mismo._

_Si Sasuke hubiera estado ahí podría haber sido el mismo chico escandaloso y competitivo pero sin él las cosas solo eran sombrías. Al principio iba y venía sin emoción alguna y al llegar a casa siempre me encontraba solo. _

_Y me sentía más miserable que nunca. Ahí en la casa en la que nací, en la que fui amado por mis padres, en donde pasé tiempo con Sasuke. Ahí donde estuvieron los mejores años de mi infancia solo quedaba un silencio inmenso._

_Simplemente estaba solo. _

_Hasta que ella apareció mágicamente otra vez. _

_Mi vida era un torbellino, quería derrumbarme y llorar hasta secarme. Cuando una mañana al ingresar al salón la vi sentada al lado de la ventana. Quedé sorprendido, pensé que no volvería a verla y ahora estaba justo frente mío sin aparente emoción. _

_Antes de que yo pudiera acercarme llegó la maestra y se hincó frente a ella, acarició su cabello como si tratara de consolarla y entendí que su ausencia en esos días se debía a algo grave. No me atreví a hablarle. _

_¿Acaso me recordaría? Habían pasado años y si ella llegaba a desconocerme la vergüenza me haría hundir la cabeza en un hoyo._

_Esa mañana la observé detenidamente, había crecido y probablemente sería de mi estatura ahora. Su cabello permanecía corto y su piel tan nívea y pálida como la primera vez. Pero incluso ahora su mirada se veía más triste._

_No podía evitar compararla con la amiga que dejé en Tokio, Sakura era radiante, daba la sensación de felicidad y fuerza, querías quedarte a su lado para pasarla bien y divertirte. Sin embargo la chica que estaba ahí solo podía despertar en mí la necesidad de protegerla y curar sus heridas para verla sonreír. _

_Ahora que lo pienso eso debió ser mi pensamiento más patético hasta el momento ¿Qué iba a ser capaz de sanar si mi alma se estaba despedazando? _

— _Hola _

_Ella estaba sentada en las escaleras, tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto que yo no podía encontrar. Alzó su mirada y sus ojos hicieron que me brincara el corazón, la sensación me asustó. Por primera vez sentía nervios con los ojos de alguien. Pero no me respondió, siguió mirándome sin poder pronunciar palabra así que me senté a su lado y nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella volvía a tomar los palillos y comer con diligencia. _

— _¿Quieres? _

_Dijo de una forma apenas audible que tardé segundos en procesar su palabras. _

— _¡Claro! _

_Aunque parezca tonto inmediatamente me di cuenta que ella me reconoció y años después una noche de invierno mientras moríamos de frío en el departamento y ella estaba furiosa conmigo sentada en el marco de la ventana mirando la helada escalera de metal soltó con desdén "Debí fingir que no recordaba quien eras" _

_._

_._

_._

_._

— ¿Crees que tardé mucho en exponerte mis sentimientos?

La voz de Sakura es lejana, su respiración está entrecortada por el largo y ausente beso del chico rubio. Él reacciona y se aleja un tanto desorbitado, se ha ido muy lejos tratando de iniciar y cerrar el ciclo de un amor doliente. Sin embargo no ha hecho más que remembrar lo que la hace quererla, lo que es hoy. Su pasado es y seguirá siendo, pero no tiene por qué quedarse estancado ahí, es momento de avanzar ¿Verdad?

— Tardaste 17 años en responder a aquél "¡Me gustas!" ¿Recuerdas?

La pelirrosa palidece un poco, se le ve consternada. Tal vez el tono usado no fue el apropiado ¿Aquello habrá sonado rencoroso? Parecía veneno saliendo de su boca. Naruto retrocede un paso inconscientemente. Tal vez hay algo de verdad en sus palabras.

¿No pudo decirle eso hace años? Ella se habría ahorrado este dolor y él también. ¡Basta! Se reprime inmediatamente, juró no volver a culpar a los demás de sus problemas. Las cosas siempre habían estado en sus manos. Si realmente hubiera querido habría esperado por Sakura 17 años de su vida o más. Tal y como ha venido haciendo con Hinata desde aquella mañana en que ella le compartió su desayuno.

Su celular suena y hay un suspiro de alivio que no es capaz de disimular. Pero al ver en la pantalla del celular el rostro de Nara Shikamaru su corazón se sale del pecho. Trata de calmarse, seguramente es algo del trabajo.

— Sé que no es el mejor momento para llamarte pero es algo de urgencia, ya tengo las respuestas que buscábamos, ya sé quién es Hyuuga Hinata. Es una periodista mandada por KimimaroCorp. Quieren hacerte la noticia célebre para su noticiero estelar. Van a usarte para posicionarse como periodistas líderes de opinión en el nuevo medio masivo de la empresa y Hinata es la elegida para revelar tus movimientos turbios dentro del parlamento. Tiene un par de antecedentes penales de su juventud, exdrogadicta estuvo en un centro de rehabilitación hace algunos años. Esa es Hinata, lo mejor es que nos deshagamos de ella antes de que te destruya.

Naruto siente un fuerte golpe en el pecho, es una punzada que arde y que se va expandiendo hasta su rostro. La sangre le hierve, el corazón se vuelve arrítmico y siente que no puede respirar bien.

— Ya es muy tarde para evitarlo.

Exclama con un fuerte nudo en la garganta. Alza la mirada y por primera vez después de su última noche la encara con bestialidad. Ahí están sus ojos perla quienes resienten su mirada llena de sentimientos encontrados.

Y esta vez vuelve a decidir… avanzar.

.

.

.

.

.

_No, por vez primera Shikamaru no puede tener razón, Hinata no sería capaz de pisar a las personas para lograr algo. Esa niña no podría. _

_La misma que aquella mañana me esperó tan temprano a la entrada del colegio, seguía oscuro pues el sol aún no salía, hacía frío y ella temblaba. _

— _¿Por qué estás esperándome? _

_Solté angustiado mientras caminaba delante de ella, sus ojos estaban empañados por las lágrimas y apenas y podía respirar con normalidad. Asustado hice que nos escondiéramos detrás del almacén escolar._

— _Me estás asustando Hinata ¿Qué pasa? _

— _Papá se va de viaje y se lleva a Neji… dice que no volverán en un tiempo por trabajo. _

_Hinata siempre fue apegada a su familia, ellos eran todo para ella y una separación temporal le pesaba mucho. A veces uno de niño no sabe lo que promete, no mide sus palabras y piensa que toda la vida es un vaivén hermoso, no se compromete con nada ni es capaz de tomar algo en serio. _

_Pero no era mi caso, tenía ya 12 años y empezaba a entender la importancia de las promesas rotas, de las casas vacías, de extrañar personas a las que jamás volverás a ver, de extrañar personas a las que no puedes obligar a quedarse junto a ti. _

— _Ellos volverán y cuando eso pase tú vas a estar esperándolos con una sonrisa enorme ¿O no? — Ella asintió apretando las manos contra su pecho como si este le doliera — Pero en lo que ellos regresan si te sientes sola siempre estaré aquí para ti ¿Sabes? _

— _Gracias — dijo tartamudeando mientras se recostaba en el suelo, como sintiéndose aliviada. _

_A esa edad era común que en nuestro salón todo el mundo hiciera alboroto por las parejas que parecían algo más que una amistad, era el momento donde los niños se sentían afligidos por las chicas y estas trataban de llamar la atención y experimentar un noviazgo._

_Sin embargo las cosas con Hinata eran diferentes, estábamos juntos porque no estábamos con nadie más. Ella era callada y tímida, y yo simplemente no quería involucrarme con nadie porque sabía que mi tiempo ahí sería temporal. Lamentablemente mi cariño por ella era algo que no podía poner en palabras. _

_En ese momento no sabía si solo era el ansia de tener una novia como todos los demás o era porque quería protegerla. Simplemente el deseo estaba ahí. Y ahora reconozco que ese sentir no era propio de mi edad, a los 12 años si bien hubiera querido una novia el sentimiento estaba más cerca de mi confesión a Haruno Sakura hacia unos meses. _

_Y esto estaba lejos de ser igual. Esa necesidad no venía de una moda, venía del sentimiento que provocaba en mí Hinata. Yo podría pasar el resto de mi vida así y no me arrepentiría de nada._

— _¿Por qué no sales conmigo? Como novios. _

_Me recosté a su lado y tomé su mano, la sentí temblar con ligereza pero no pudo decirme ni una palabra. _

_Y yo no sabía qué palabra usar. _

— _Mis padres decían que cuando tenían problemas siempre recurrían al otro y los solucionaban juntos porque se querían. Yo te quiero ¿Me dejarías quedarme contigo y solucionar nuestros problemas juntos? _

_Ella se soltó a llorar y asintió sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Aún hoy desconozco de dónde saqué aquellas palabras, tal vez una película de amor, tal vez un comercial… o tal vez de los recuerdos felices de mi padre y madre. _

_La madre de Hinata pensaba que éramos muy buenos amigos y comenzó a aceptarme en su casa, de la misma forma comenzó a llevarla a la mía. Y por increíble que esto parezca su presencia obligó a Jiraiya a permanecer más tiempo en casa, nunca se quejó ni nunca mencionó nada al respecto. _

_Pero gracias a eso también comencé a pasar más tiempo con el viejo pervertido. Llegaba temprano a casa, preparaba la comida y se sentaba a la mesa conmigo. Intentó seguir mi ritmo y llevarme a diferentes lugares para divertirme. Nuestra relación se estrechó de una forma que jamás esperé. _

— _Creo que ahora soy capaz de entenderte mejor Naruto y es por eso que si comienzas a odiarme no trataré de detenerte. — Fue por la tarde, faltaba una semana para salir de vacaciones cuando él volvió a sentenciar mi futuro. — Nos regresamos la próxima semana a Tokio, las cosas se están complicando y tengo que resolver esto cuanto antes. Pero te juro que en un par de años solucionaré todo e iremos a dónde tú quieras. _

_En ese momento debí ser comprensivo, debí entender por lo que él pasaba. Pero Jiraiya jamás me lo explicó, se guardó todo para él y yo exploté. Desde el principio acordamos que sería un año, pero fue menos y mi vida otra vez dio un giro. _

_Era un estúpido por prometer cosas que no podía cumplir ¿Y si escapaba y comenzaba a vivir por mi cuenta? ¡Claro! Era una decisión aún más tonta. Se lo confesé el último día de clases. _

_Solo pude gritar tan fuerte "Me vuelvo a marchar, perdón" ella me miró con sus ojos plata al borde de las lágrimas pero no lloró, alzó su mano y me dijo adiós. No tuve el valor de prometerle que volvería, ni de que la seguiría cuidando y queriendo. Solo me di la media vuelta y corrí a casa tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitieron. _

_No volvimos a vernos hasta un par de años después. Y aún con eso ella volvió a sonreírme y me perdonó el haberle mentido._

_¿Esa misma Hinata era la mujer que me estaba utilizando para su beneficio? Shikamaru está equivocado. Solo yo sé quién es Hyuuga Hinata ¿Verdad? _

_._

_._

_._

_._

Naruto llega al sitio donde la mujer lo mira con ojos asustadizos. Él se para recto y no despega la vista de ella, está furioso, confundido… tiene miedo.

— Es una mentira ¿Verdad? ¡Shikamaru me está mintiendo! ¿No es cierto Hinata?

Ella agacha la mirada y comienza a morderse el labio inferior. Naruto solo puede pensar "Mierda, es verdad" Ese gesto es algo que ella no puede cambiar, como el hecho facto de su engaño.

— ¡Responde Hyuuga! ¿Entonces qué fue lo de ayer? — Ella sigue muda, él la toma del brazo — ¡Hinata por favor!

De pronto siente el tirón de su saco, Sasuke está detrás de él y lo jala. Él había olvidado que es un evento público. Detrás de Hinata aparece un hombre de gafas negras.

— Agradecería no le gritara a mi acompañante.

— Entre todas las personas tenías que ser tú Shino.

Naruto se muerde el labio lleno de rabia. Maldita sea la hora en que se tiene que ser políticamente correcto, maldita sea la hora en que todo le está importando dos trozos de mierda. Su puesto, su trabajo, sus amigos, Sakura y él mismo.

Ya solo quiere respuestas. Se suelta con fuerza del agarre de Sasuke.

— ¿Me permitirías bailar con ella, Aburame Shino?

Ella le regresa la mirada a su acompañante, Naruto odia esa conexión en la que no tiene espacio, en la que su amada y él pueden entenderse con solo miradas. Pero no tiene que ser un adivino, él puede poner las manos al fuego por esos ojos.

Su mirada simplemente pide alejarse de él. 

_Y eso duele como el infierno. Maldita seas Hinata. _

_\- 0000000000000-_

_¿Cómo están? Pero qué tiempo ahora sí me tardé 3 días escribiendo la continuación entre mi falta de concentración y que quería que este capítulo quedara como lo pensé hace tantos meses. Iba a ser más largo pero ya llevaba mucho y no pude terminarlo ni sintetizarlo más. _

_El próximo capítulo no sé si seguimos con Naruto o comenzamos con Hinata, falta todavía mucho de su pasado así que de 2 se extenderá a 4 capítulos. ¡Sorry! _

_Por cierto si aprecian mi trabajo y así me encantaría contar con su presencia en mi nuevo canal de Youtube, es un canal de anime y manga. Recomendaciones, reviews, críticas, etc. Actualizo seguido y recién comencé así que contar con ustedes me haría muy feliz. Este es el link: channel/UCffRY9SJMeLvgJF6pK6Xasw_

_Y claro si quieren permanecer atentos de las actualizaciones de todos mis fics estoy en mi fanpage: LitttleNinnaBear_

_¡Gracias! Espero sus reviews._


End file.
